Rolling Along
by Musicalcat98
Summary: Aubrey is a journalist in NYC, covering weddings. A poorly planned meet and greet with someone she will be spending plenty of time with later on. Jesse is her assigned photographer for spreads, so maybe, just maybe, they begin to get caught up in the picturesque moment. Jaubrey
1. Chapter 1

**A/N: ayo another story! I told you I would have one soon! So basically, Barden never happened. It's all AU. I'll update as I can, I promise. Rehearsals will make it difficult, but don't worry. I'll get into a groove with it eventually. Happy reading! **

* * *

**Chapter 1:**

Aubrey Posen stood in line, just like she did every single morning, for her coffee. She pressed the button on her phone to check the time. Taking notice of it, she tapped her foot nervously, waiting for the line to move. Some idiot couldn't make up their mind for their order as everyone behind her groaned in frustration.

Finally. Finally the line moved and everyone quickly placed and received their orders. Aubrey slipped through the crowd, trying to make it to her interview with time to spare. This was her once in a lifetime chance. She's always wanted to be a known journalist, starting off in small newspapers, running the wedding columns, but this was her chance to make it big. As long as nothing ruined this for her...

Aubrey was gliding down the streets of New York City, sipping her coffee as she made her way to the Journalism office. She was making great time for running a bit behind at the coffee shop, and she was feeling pretty great about herself. Her portfolio was tucked under her arm, filled with her articles she felt best represented her work. It was pretty much her baby!

As Aubrey rounded the corner, she quickly met a person's frame that was much larger than her petite one. She felt the remainder of her steaming coffee run down her shirt as she cursed into the sky. "Shit! No. No. No. No. NO! This cannot be happening to me. I don't have time for this. Damn it!" she groaned as she pinched the bridge of her nose and shut her eyes, wishing to rewind time.

"Oh God! I am so sorry! I wasn't paying attention! Are you alright? Can I help you in any way?" he rambled, picking up her portfolio that she had dropped in the collision.

"No. You've done enough." she spat, trying to rub the coffee out of her shirt, but every time her hand brushed her skin, she winced in severe pain.

"You're burned." he pointed out. "Do you need to go to the hospital or something and get that checked out?"

"No, it's nothing. I need to go. I have to get to this interview." she mumbled, grabbing the portfolio out of his hands.

"Are you a small size?" he called out as she began to walk away.

Aubrey froze and turned around to look at him with a concerned yet confused look on her face. "I'm sorry?"

"It's uh my sister's birthday tomorrow and I got her this shirt and it's in my car right over there. She's a small, but I feel terrible about your shirt. Please take it, and I'll get her another one today."

"I'm not taking your shirt. I really have to go." Aubrey spun around on her heels.

"Miss, wait! It would make me feel a lot better if you took it since I ruined yours." he called, running over to what appeared to be his car. He pulled out a bag and handed it to Aubrey with an apologetic look on his face. "Here."

Aubrey reluctantly took the bag from him before muttering a "thank you."

She continued muttering under her breath as she arrived at the building, slipping into the bathroom before signing in. She was early enough, but as her father always said, "If you're early, you're on time. If you're on time, you're late. And if you're late, you're dead meat." Aubrey unbuttoned her shirt, cringing as she saw her red chest starting to blister slightly. She sighed as she slipped it off and folded it up, setting it in the bag the man had given her. She pulled out the new shirt and looked it over. A small smile covered her face as she saw it. She had tried it on at Anthropologie until she looked at the price tag, sadly putting it back on the hanger.

Aubrey pulled the shirt over her head, wincing as it rubbed up against her blistering skin. At least it covered the burn so no one could see it.

She made her way to the front desk with a determined smile on her face. "Hi, I'm Aubrey Posen! I'm here for the interview with Mr. Moyer." she said cheerfully.

"Right, right! Okay, here's your pass, and it's on the fifth floor. Good luck!" the secretary said, making Aubrey a bit nervous.

"Oh, one thing. Can I leave this here until afterwards?" she asked, lifting up the bag with her stained shirt. "It's a long story." she added with a sigh.

The young lady smiled a small smile. "Normally I would say no, but you're the only one for this interview that actually looks like she knows what she's doing, so sure. You can get it when you drop off you pass." she explained, taking the bag from Aubrey.

"Thank you so much!" Aubrey sighed with relief, making her way to the elevators.

* * *

"Hello Mr. Moyer, I am Aubrey Posen, here for the column interview." Aubrey said firmly, but eloquently.

"Ah, yes! Ms. Posen! Please! Take a seat!" he said, gesturing to the chair in front of his desk. "So tell me why you think you're fit for this position."

"Well, sir," she began, clutching the portfolio in her lap. "Over the years, I have written many articles on weddings, receiving quite some praise. This, journalism, is my passion. My one true love, if you may. It's something I've been doing my entire life, writing for weddings, you see. I would go home and write a descriptive review of it as a child, and I continued on with this passion at local news presses. If I do a job, I do it correctly and thoroughly. I am quite the independent woman, especially when it comes to my work. When it comes down to the writing, I make the readers visualize it. I make them wish they were there with the imagery and fluidity of the piece. I make it something I would want to sit at home and read on the weekends. You can give me any task, and it will get done on time and correctly, sir."

"You seem to know what you want, Miss." he acknowledged, running his fingers along his jaw.

"Yes, sir."

"You seem like a bright young lady, looking at your resumé here. I'm assuming that is your portfolio?" he asked, nodding to the binder in her lap.

"Oh yes, sir." she laughed softly, handing it to him.

Mr. Moyer skimmed through the pages, reading over a few of the smaller articles. "These are very descriptive and well written, Miss Posen. I think your skills would fit in nicely here."

"Thank you, sir!" Aubrey said, trying not to sound too over the top.

"Well, Miss Posen. The only thing left to say is Welcome Aboard!" he said, standing up and extending his hand to her. Aubrey stood up and shook his hand firmly, just like her father had taught her to do as a child. "You will start on Monday." he added before sitting down again.

"Yes, sir. Thank you so much, Mr. Moyer. I won't let you down."

"You better not." he said strongly, adding a small laugh.

* * *

Aubrey unlocked her apartment and set her bag down on the kitchen counter. She never stopped smiling the entire walk home. With news like that, who could blame her? She sat down at her bar and pulled out her phone to call her mother.

"Hey mom, it's Bree! I just wanted to let you know that I got the job! Call me when you get this." she began. "Please." she added with a small crack in her voice. "I know it's coming up soon. We will get through this. Please, just call me. I love you." Aubrey breathed into the phone before hanging up.

Yes, she was beyond thrilled for this job, but it's just bad timing for everything else. In a week, it will have been a year since her father died, and even though he was hard on Aubrey, she still loved him. He made her what she is, strong, independent, focused. But he's gone now. He can't guide her to the right path when she gets off track. He can't tell her some random quote that makes a ridiculous amount of sense even if they come across as harsh or unnecessary. She misses him like crazy.

* * *

Jesse Swanson wasn't much of anyone. He bounced around for a while until he found something he actually enjoyed doing. The pay wasn't half bad either. He got to take pictures of people enjoying life and celebrating the marriage of two people. He got to capture their emotions through the eye of the lens. Work has been a little slow lately with their old journalist up and leaving them in the middle of season so they've had a few temps, but they weren't worth keeping them around.

His day wasn't exactly off to a great start. There was no work to be done today, so he was going to go home for the day and it was only 8 am. And to top it off, he collided with this young lady, causing her to spill her coffee all over her, staining her shirt and burning her. She was pretty pissed, but that's to be expected. Jesse felt bad enough as it was, and to top it off, she mentioned being late for an interview. He wasn't exactly sure how to help, but he knew he had the top he bought for his sister's birthday in his car. Jesse, being the gentleman that he is, made her take the shirt since he ruined hers. He would just go buy another one later.

Jesse picked up another shirt at Anthropologie, her favorite store for some reason, and headed back to his apartment, where he would pretty much sit and watch tv for the remainder of the weekend. Photography can be pretty boring most of the times, especially when there is nothing to photograph.

* * *

Aubrey was up bright and early Monday morning, ready for work. It was her first day on the job, and everything had to go just right. She put on her red pencil skirt and jacket, letting her hair fall on her shoulders. She slid on her heels and grabbed her purse with her notebook she loves to use, ready to go get her morning coffee. Why she didn't just make coffee at home, who knows? She just...didn't.

Aubrey walked down the street to the office with her _empty_ coffee in hand. "I'm not taking any chances today." she mumbled to herself as she finished it off and tossed it into a nearby trash can. She pulled open the door and sighed with relief as she felt at home. This is what she's always wanted. This is what she has been waiting for her entire life. This was the start of something new.

She made her way to the front desk where the young lady from the other day greeted her with a warm smile. "It's nice to see you again, miss." she said sweetly. Aubrey flashed a warm smile as she signed in, receiving her new badge, her _official_ badge, for access.

As she made her way upstairs, Aubrey straightened her skirt and brushed her hair out of her face, wanting to look her very best. "You never get a second first impression, so make it count." her father's voice echoed in her mind as she stepped off the elevator and headed to Mr. Moyer's office.

"Miss Posen, how nice to see you!" he exclaimed as she stood at his door, barely having knocked. "Please come in! Let's get started!"

Aubrey sat down in the same chair she sat just days earlier for the interview. She folded her hands in her lap as she listened intently to her new boss.

"Things are pretty simple. The wedding announcements will be sent to your desk. You will call them and see if they want a spread done. They pretty much all say yes, and we really only pass the more successful ones. Those that will give you something to write about. Occasionally we throw in the small ones, but those are definitely not as frequent in our paper."

"I understand." Aubrey nodded as he continued.

"You'll take your photographer with you everywhere, and if there's something that you feel would do well in your article, get him to capture it. It gets a little crazy during season, so you will be pretty busy. I hope you get along with others well because you and your photographer will be going to many weddings together."

Aubrey bit her lip and fidgeted with one of her rings. She had never worked with a photographer before. The papers she had written for were considerably smaller and did not have room for pictures. It's not that it posed an issue. She just hoped it wouldn't mess with her flow of things as she jotted down her story.

"I am looking forward to it, Mr. Moyer." she assured him with a grin.

"Great! I guess I should introduce you two then." he mumbled, picking up his phone and pressing one of the buttons. "You can come meet your journalist now." he spoke into the receiver.

A few seconds later, there was a small knock on the office door to which Mr. Moyer said for them to come in. Aubrey stood up and turned around to meet the photographer, beginning to extend her hand until she froze. Aubrey pursed her lips and pinched the bridge of her nose.

"You." he said in more of a shocked whisper.

"Well this is fantastic." she muttered.

"You two know each other?" Mr. Moyer asked them, noticing the tension.

"It's a long story." he explained, looking over her shoulder at him.

Aubrey extended her hand firmly and waited for him to oblige. "Aubrey Posen. Your new journalist." she said with a forced smile.

"Jesse Swanson. I guess I'm your new photographer." he shrugged. "Welcome aboard...miss? Misses?"

"Miss." Aubrey assured him.

"Welcome aboard, Miss Posen." he said with a soft smile.

"It's nice to formally meet."

"Well, I'll let you two get to work then." Mr. Moyer ushered them out of his office. "Jesse, could you be a gentleman and show her where her desk is?"

Jesse nodded and directed Aubrey to a desk near the others on the floor. It wasn't very big, but she could definitely work with this.

"So this is you. You can pretty much do with it as you please...ya know, personalize it and all that jazz."

"Got it. Thank you."

"Hey, how's your um, you know the whole uhh..." Aubrey looked up at him and saw him struggling, letting out a small laugh. "You know, the burn I caused?"

Color rushed to her cheeks as he brought it up. She dropped her gaze to the floor and messed with her ring again. It's a really bad habit she's had but hasn't broken it yet.

"It's fine." she mumbled, barely audible.

"I'm so sorry." he stuttered.

"It's alright. Let's just pretend it didn't happen. Fresh start, okay?"

"Got it. Fresh start." he repeated, nodding his head and pushing his hands in his pockets.

"Well, I should probably get to work and organize these." she said, gesturing to the pile of upcoming wedding announcements.

"Sure okay! Have fun!"

"Thanks. I'll let you know the schedule once I'm done." she told him, shooing him away.

"Alright. Sounds good, Miss Posen."

"Aubrey." she stated.

"Hmm?"

"You can call me Aubrey."

"Oh okay...Aubrey." he echoed, barely saying her name as if to see how she would react to it as it rolled out of his mouth.

* * *

**A/N: Okay so I hope you get the gist of it! Please review. If it sucks, I'll think of something better for y'all.**


	2. Chapter 2

**A/N: Here's a quick little update for y'all! Hope y'all are like it! Please review for input! Happy reading!~**

* * *

**Chapter 2**:

Aubrey sat at her desk, pencil in hand, staring at the large stack of announcements piling up. She had a wedding to attend tonight, but she was trying to plan for Friday.

"Who the hell gets married on a Wednesday?" she grumbled under her breath as she pined through Friday's weddings, pulling out the two that grabbed her attention the most. This would basically be her life from now on, attending weddings, taking in other people's happiness from the joy and excitement of marriage.

"Tough decision?" she heard a familiar voice ask from over her shoulder. Aubrey nodded her head and looked up at one of her new coworkers, Stacie. "You busy tonight?" she asked.

"Yeah, we've got a wedding."

"Who the hell gets married on a Wednesday?" she asked with a confused look on her face.

"That's what I'm saying!"

"What about tomorrow? Let's go out for drinks. I hardly know you, Posen."

"I'll see what I can do, Stacie." Aubrey explained. "Have you seen Jesse?"

"Photographer, Jesse?"

"That's the one."

"Yeah, he's right over there." she said, pointing in his direction, causing him to turn and look over at them.

"Alright, thanks." Aubrey mumbled, picking up the two wedding announcements and heading in his direction.

"What can I do for you Miss Po-Aubrey?" he corrected.

"I want your opinion for Friday. These two are at the same time, but I don't know which to confirm yet."

"Are you asking me what I think we should do?" he asked a little unsure of what she was doing.

Aubrey nodded innocently and stuck the announcements in his face for him to take a look at. "What else does 'I want your opinion for Friday' mean?" she laughed softly.

"I don't know." he mumbled.

"Well, which would you think you'd get a better shoot of based on the announcements, theme wise or whatever?"

Jesse pondered for a bit, scanning over the pieces with his artistic mode in action. He held out one to Aubrey with a small grin on his face. "This one," he told her, tossing the other one aside.

"Okay great! I'll just go call them in a second!" Aubrey's voice bouncing a little bit.

"Why did you ask for my help, Aubrey?" he asked suddenly, causing her to stop in her tracks.

Aubrey turned around and faced him with a confused look on her face. "Journalists should do what's best. I'm not going to go to a wedding that won't look great on picture. It will reflect poorly. Shouldn't you have your opinion on which one you would rather shoot?"

"You're a bit naive aren't you?"

Aubrey scowled at him and set her hands on her hips.

"The truth hurts. Even with that face."

"Gee thanks. I don't have to ask your opinion, next time, ya know!"

"No, no! It's fine! It just took me by surprise, I guess."

"Look, I'm sort of new at this still."

"I though you've been writing for a while." he interrupted, nodding his head for her to follow him to the workroom.

"Well, I have." she began as he started a pot of coffee. "Everything I've written for has been pretty low key so far. I've had a few major spreads, but nothing like this, doing this every single day! Weddings didn't get pictures in our papers, so _this,_ working with a photographer and all that jazz, is pretty new to me."

"Got it."

"And if we are working together, I want your opinion since this is a two man team we have going on. Think of it as a little trust bond or whatever would make you happy. I respect your opinion on our jobs if it will benefit the article. Got it?"

"You're different, Posen." he began, grabbing two styrofoam cups. Jesse poured coffee into both and handed one to her.

"What is it with you guys and last names?" Aubrey sighed.

"We are formal until able to be casual." he explained, earning a befuddled look from Aubrey. "Until we get to know the person, it's very formal."

"You want to tell that to Stacie over there?"

"Oh Conrad? Yeah, she could care less. Very _fashionista_." he explained as he sipped his coffee.

"Swanson, right?" she asked, looking up at him with her spirited eyes. Jesse met her gaze and nodded a small nod.

"Right." he barely breathed.

"Well, I guess I should get back to work. Thanks for the coffee!" she called, making her way back to her desk with a small smile on her face. She was finally making friends here.

Aubrey looked at the time on her phone before packing up her things for the day. She made her way to the elevator, bumping into Jesse as she rounded the corner.

"Wow, we really shouldn't be making this a habit." he chuckled, placing a grip on her shoulders to balance her out.

"I'm sorry. I'm a bit of a klutz." she mumbled, pressing the down button.

"You heading out?" he asked, noticing her things in her hand.

"Yeah, that way I can shower and get dressed for tonight." she explained, patiently waiting for the elevator.

"So should we like match or something since we have this little trust bond going on?" he joked, nudging her with his elbow.

"Shut up." she laughed as they walked onto the elevator together.

"Ya know, if you were Stacie, we'd be making out by now."

Aubrey raised an eyebrow at him and smirked. "_You_ have a thing for _Stacie_?"

"Ew no!"

"Ew?"

"She might as well be my little sister! She and my sister have been friends forever." he explained.

"So why would you two be making out?" Aubrey asked curiously.

"That's just Stacie. She makes out with anybody she's with on this elevator if they're alone." he laughed. "Don't worry." he began, noticing her scared look. "She leaves the girls alone unless they're willing...or so I've heard."

"Oh great." she sighed, watching the number finally reach one.

As they walked to the lobby, Aubrey groaned as she saw the rain beating down outside. She didn't exactly need a car since her apartment was a few blocks away, so she walks to work. It's days like this that she wishes she had a car.

"Everything alright?" Jesse asked, noticing her instant frustration.

"It's raining."

"It tends to do that here."

"I'll just have to wait it out and hope it's done soon." she sighed.

"What, no car?" he asked, causing her to shake her head. "Come on. I'll give you a lift. Obviously it's not that far if you walk here, I'm guessing."

"A few blocks, that's it." she mumbled.

"Wait inside, and I'll swing by and pick you up so you don't get too wet." he explained as he pulled his hood on and ran out into the rain towards his car. He drove up, and Aubrey ran outside, hiding her notebook so it wouldn't get ruined. Jesse pushed the door open from inside, and she hopped in, laughing as she finally closed the door. "What's so funny?" he asked.

"I honestly have no idea." she said in between giggles.

"You are pretty strange, Posen." he laughed. "Now, where's your place?" he asked.

Aubrey pointed in the direction of her apartment, stopping him in front of her building. Jesse reached into the back seat and pulled out a small umbrella, handing it to Aubrey. "Here, use this." he instructed before she opened the door. "Oh! One thing. Should I just pick you up if it's going to be raining tonight?" he asked before she got out.

"I can call a cab. It's not an issue."

"No, no. Don't worry. I'm picking you up. I'll be here at 6. I hope you're ready."

"Thanks." Aubrey said with a soft smile.

"It's no problem." he squeezed in with a small grin before she rain out into the cold rain with his little umbrella, climbing the stairs and unlocking the lobby door.

Jesse drove back to his place and hopped in the shower before getting ready for the night, including shaving his stubble he had enjoyed having the past couple of days. Jesse slipped on his tux and grabbed a quick bite to eat before sitting down on the couch to kill some time before having to pick up Aubrey.

Aubrey quickly got in the shower and washed her hair and shaved her legs for tonight. When she got out, she wrapped the towel around her body before heading to her closet for the right outfit. She scanned her decent walk-in until her eyes fell on this blue sequins dress with an open back. It was definitely one of her favorite ones, and she did want to make a good impression with the family since she would be writing their article.

She pulled the dress out and laid it out on her bed before scurrying around to get ready. She did her hair and makeup, and then she slid the dress on her small figure, hugging it nicely and accentuating her form. Aubrey slid on her heels and shoved her small notepad into her purse. By the time she finished her once over, it was 6 o'clock, so she made her way outside to wait for Jesse. When she got to the door, she saw him waiting out there with another small umbrella under the light drizzle. When she pulled open the door, he turned around and locked eyes with her for a brief seconds.

"Wow" he breathed.

"Deep breaths, Swanson." she smirked as he lifted the umbrella over her head. "Nice to see you shaved!"

"All for you!" he laughed heartily. "You ready for our wedding, sweets?" he teased. Aubrey looked at him like he had lost his mind, but he grinned and shook his head softly. "Relax, Posen. It's a joke."

Once in the car, Jesse typed the address into his GPS before continuing the quiet drive to the venue. They made small talk, but Aubrey mostly fidgeted with her phone to avoid any awkward conversation run-ins.

"Nervous?" he finally asked her, trying to get some form of a conversation flowing.

"A bit." she admitted, letting out a small breath.

"Relax. You'll be fine. I've read some of your work, and you've definitely got this in the bag."

"You've read my work?" Aubrey asked with curiosity dripping from the tip of her tongue.

"Didn't expect me to go in blind, did you?" he smirked, causing her to laugh.

"So you've done your homework, I see. I guess I have some makeup work to do."

"Falling behind, Posen. Not a great starting place!" he joked, taking his eyes off the road for a second to look over at her.

"Such a pity. I'll catch up though. Don't you worry about me."

"For a second, I thought you were about to say 'Don't you forget about me', and I was going to declare us best friends instantly."

"Simple Minds fan, are we?" she asked, raising an eyebrow as she glanced at him.

"Bit of a movie nerd, I admit. Hence why we do movie nights on the weekend. We all have no life whatsoever."

"That's cool, I guess. Not the whole having no life part, but you know what I mean."

Jesse let out a small laugh as conversation finally started to flow between them. "Yeah, and now you can join us when you're available! That is, if you don't have a life, too." he added with a small smirk.

"Sounds fun!" she began to giggle.

Oh no. Not the giggle. Anything but the giggle. Aubrey hated giggling around people because she knew she didn't do it frequently. She doesn't giggle unless she's comfortable with the person. _Completely_ comfortable.

Jesse raised an eyebrow at her as he continued to drive to their destination. "You really are something else, aren't you..."

"I'm not quite sure how I'm supposed to take that, Swanson." she scoffed jokingly.

"Take it how you want, princess. Totally up to you!" he smirked, adding an almost unnoticeable wink afterwards.

"I think this is it." Aubrey pointed out as they came across a venue with plenty of cars and balloons and a giant tent outside.

"Looks like it." Jesse said, pulling into the lot and turning the car off. By now, the rain had stopped and the sun was starting to peek through the clouds as it set along the horizon. Jesse grabbed his camera bag from the backseat before running around and opening Aubrey's door as she gathered up her things.

"Why, thank you, kind sir!" she laughed as he helped her out of the car.

"You ready for your first wedding with me? I'm a real charmer!"

"I bet you are. Real slick on the ice."

"Oh hush. Come on, let's go meet the family." he said, holding out his arm for her to wrap hers through. Aubrey hesitated and looked at him like he's an idiot, which wasn't far off from her thoughts. "I won't bite." he said quietly. "Completely platonic, I swear on my father's grave."

"Don't swear on your father's grave." she mumbled, slipping her arm through his before making their way inside.

Jesse grew quiet, glancing over at her as her face dropped a little bit. "Did I do something wrong?" he thought to himself as they walked inside.

They were instantly greeted by ushers to which Aubrey introduced herself to confidently. They were led to their seats where they could see the whole ceremony and take pictures without being a distraction to the other guests, so technically they were sitting in the back behind everyone.

"Deep breaths, Aubrey." he comforted her as he noticed her grow tense from nerves. She didn't want to screw this up since it was her first job for them. She had done this plenty of times before, but it felt so different this time. It felt like it really counted.

Jesse unpacked his camera and took some test shots before snapping some setting photos. He showed Aubrey a few as she jotted down some notes about the decorations. For some reason, him being friendly towards her was really calming her down.

"Those are amazing, Jesse! Where'd you learn to take photos like that?"

"It's just sort of this weird hidden talent I have." he grinned.

"Any other hidden talents?"

"Nah. I'm an open book. Just ask anyone at the office."

"I'm sure you're a hoot with them."

"They'll warm up, don't worry." he assured her with his comforting smile.

"I know. I'm just the new kid on the block."

"Well, if you come to movie night and bring food, that's all it will take." he said quietly.

"When is movie night?" she asked as she jotted down more notes.

"Saturday night." he mumbled as he held the camera up to his face, pressing the button.

Aubrey grew silent again as she felt the burden come back. She knew her mother would need her this weekend, and she would need her mother. "Maybe next week." she sighed, tapping her pencil against the pad of paper.

Jesse's smile turned into a small frown as he heard her words. "Plans?"

"Something like that." she mumbled, taking a quick look around.

"Alright. Next week it is. I'll hold you to that." he grinned.

"I'm sure you will, Swanson. I'm sure you will."


	3. Chapter 3

**A/N: hello kiddos! how are you guys? I hope you're liking this story! HEY ALEXIS I NEED YOUR PROOFREADING SKILLS OKAY. Definitely more friendship to begin with than the last! Fear not, the fluff will begin eventually! I like spreading things out, and not rushing into anything. It feels nice and spread out, and there are so many different directions it could go! Well, I hope you like it! If so, please review! I love reading them! Okay, happy reading ~**

* * *

**Chapter 3:**

Aubrey leaned her head against her hand as her arm rested on the car doorframe. Jesse quietly drove through the not so crowded back streets to her apartment, now that he knew where she lived.

"Well, it was a nice wedding!" she said, trying to get a conversation to begin.

"Yeah! It wasn't half bad, actually!"

"You seem surprised." Aubrey pointed out, turning to look at him better.

"Well, I've been to tons of these things, ya know! They all start to look the same to me. It's hard to remember them sometimes." he explained as he carefully maneuvered through the streets.

"I guess that makes sense. Do you think I'll get like that eventually?"

"Get like what, Posen?"

"Like you."

"Now, what's that supposed to mean?"

"I don't know. I can pretty much remember every wedding I've been to, some just in more detail than others. You've been to so many, and you said they all start to look the same. Do you think I'll think they will start to look the same?"

"Do I think you'll think they will start to look the same?" he repeated slowly, making sure he understood the question.

"Yeah, exactly!"

"Well, I don't know, Aubrey. It's your mind, and you definitely have an interesting mind, so it could go either way! I would love to say that every wedding you will attend, you will fall in love with and remember for a very long time."

"So it's kind of like the whole 'hope for the best, prepare for the worst' thing?" she asked curiously.

"I guess that's one way to put it." he chuckled, pulling over in front of her apartment building.

"Thanks for the ride, Jesse." she beamed before getting out of the car.

"Anytime, Posen!"

* * *

_***Friday***_

"Hey, sorry about canceling last night." Aubrey told Stacie as she visited her desk. "Something...came up." she managed to say with a small smile.

"Hey, that's alright, Posen. Another night!" Stacie assured her with a smile. "You have a wedding tonight?"

Aubrey nodded her head with a small smile. "We do. We do!" she laughed softly.

"How are you liking Swanson?"

"He's fine." Aubrey assured her with a sheepish grin.

"Just fine?" she asked more curiously, causing Aubrey to turn red. "Why are you blushing? I'm not even asking a personal question!"

"I blush easily, okay! Jesse's cool. We really hit it off great, and we are becoming close friends." Aubrey explained, trying to calm down a little.

"Just friends?" she smirked as Aubrey blushed even more, hiding her face by the off chance he walked by.

"Yes, Stacie. Just friends."

"Alright. Just friends..." Stacie giggled, turning around and walking back to her desk. "For now." she added in a devious whisper that Aubrey couldn't hear.

Aubrey checked her phone for any calls from her mother, letting out a sigh when there were none. She just worries, that's all. She doesn't want her mother to go through this alone since it's been difficult for the both of them this past year. She never thought it would be particularly easy, but she's struggling more than she thought she would. There's usually something that will trigger her memories, sending her into a fit of emotions that she just can't control.

As the day drew by, hour by hour, Aubrey grew restless when she hadn't heard from her mother yet. You would think it would be the other way around, but Aubrey was the protective one who had to make sure she was alright.

"Heading out soon?" she heard a voice ask, popping her out of the secluded little bubble she had managed to stay in all day long. A smile appeared on her face as she looked up.

"Yeah, I probably should. Wait up?"

"No problemo!" he laughed as he leaned against the wall while waiting for her to gather her things for the day. "Ready for tonight?"

Aubrey shrugged her shoulders a bit and looked over at him with a sullen look on her face. "I guess so." she mumbled.

"You alright?"

"Just tired. That's all."

"Well, you can get plenty of rest tonight. I'll even be nice and let you sleep in the car on the way there!" he laughed, walking with her to the elevator.

"Oh, you're going to-"

"Pick you up? Yeah." he interrupted, causing her to pinch her lips shut to hide a smile that was erupting at the tiny crevices.

"Thanks."

"No problem! I like the company." he explained. "Janice always drove herself so it got pretty boring for the longest time."

"Ah, I see!" she laughed as the doors closed, leaving the two of them alone in the tiny box.

"I'm glad we're friends, Posen. I was beginning to think I was friendless!"

"Whoa, whoa, whoa. Who said we were friends?" she scoffed.

Aubrey saw his face drop as he looked at her with a confused look plastered on his cheeky face.

"I'm kidding!" she assured him. "Of course we're friends!"

"Ya know, just for that, I should make you walk home!"

"Well, I was going to anyways. It's a beautiful day out!" she beamed, looking up above into the crisp, blue sky.

"Touché." he mumbled. "Pick you up at 5?"

"See you then!" she grinned, making her way down the street to her apartment.

* * *

"Red suits you." Jesse said as Aubrey pulled the seatbelt across her chest.

"Thanks...?" she said questionably, eyeing him suspiciously.

"It's...never mind. You ready?"

"Yep!" she beamed, pulling her phone out of her purse.

Jesse plugged in the address, and then they were on their way. Not five minutes in the car, Aubrey's phone began to ring. Her face sank, and her heart dropped as she looked at the ID. "I need to take this. Is that okay?"

"Sure! Of course! Don't mind me!" he assured her, keeping his eyes on the road.

Aubrey smiled sheepishly before answering her phone. _"Hey mom."_ she said, her voice softening three times.

_"Aubrey, dear, how are you?" her mom asked. Aubrey could hear the crack in her voice and her sniffles from her streams of tears and runny nose. A small lump formed in the back of Aubrey's throat at the thought of her mother crying all day long without her._

_"I'm okay, mom." Aubrey mumbled, playing with a strand of hair. "Are you?"_

_"I'm keeping it..." her mother began, her voice caving as tears began to flow, "together." she finished in a near whisper. _

_"Mom, I need you to take a deep breath and let it out." Aubrey choked out, fighting back her own tears. "Can you do that for me?" _

_Her mother sighed and took a deep breath that was audible through the phone. Aubrey let out a small sigh before continuing. "It helps, mom. Whenever the tears start, just take a deep breath and calm yourself down."_

_"Is that what you've done?" she asked quietly._

_"That's what I've been doing all day, Mom." she admitted, avoiding Jesse's gaze of concern. _

_"Aubrey, I miss him so much."_

_"I know. I do too. That's all I could think about today."_

_"Why is this so difficult?"_

_"I don't know, mom. If I did, I'd let you know."_

_"Do you ever just cry yourself to sleep at night?" she asked._

_Aubrey's heart broke as she heard her mother ask this. You'd think it would be the daughter asking the mother, but not in this case. "Sometimes. If it's a bad night, I do. If you get like that mom, you need to call me. I'll always be here."_

_"I know, Bree. I just don't want to weigh down. You've got so much going on you right now, with your new job and new life up there!"_

_"You're first. They're second."_

_"I'll be fine, baby girl."_

_"It will get better. I promise, it will." Aubrey sighed. "Look, I hate to do this, but I have a wedding tonight. I will call you as soon as I'm back home, okay?"_

_"My little girl is so grown up!" She spoke softly, her heart filling with joy on this dark and depressing day. "Don't worry about me. Go have fun, okay!"_

_"I will. I'll be available for us to talk tomorrow, mom."_

_"No plans on a Saturday night?"_

_"Well, I made sure to clear this Saturday night for you." Aubrey admitted, quickly glancing at Jesse whose eyes were glued to the road. _

_"Nonsense. Aubrey if there's something going on, you do it! Don't you dare put your life on hold for me." she said more sternly, causing Aubrey to pout a little bit. _

_"Mom, I-"_

_"What is going on tomorrow night?"_

_Aubrey sighed a heavy sigh. "Movie night." she mumbled, glancing at Jesse who wore a small smirk. _

_"You're going."_

_"Mom, no-"_

_"End of discussion."_

_"Fine." Aubrey mumbled, just like she would as a teenager when her mom forced her away from her writing to do other things. "I love you."_

_"I love you too, baby girl."_

_"Promise me you'll call if it gets bad."_

_"I will. I promise."_

And with that, her mother hung up, leaving Aubrey alone to face the awkward silence between herself and Jesse.

"Everything alright?" he asked with concern in his voice.

"It's nothing." she mumbled, leaning her head in her hand as her arm rested on the doorframe.

"Are you sure?" he asked. "It didn't sound like 'nothing'."

"It's...it's just personal." she sighed, turning back towards him.

"Well, do you want to talk about it?"

"I don't know, Jesse."

"Well, I've been told that I'm a good listener if you ever want to talk."

Aubrey sighed. She knew he was only being generous with his concern for her issues. "My mom. She's just upset right now. Well, I guess we both are." she mumbled.

"Do you mind me asking?" he asked softly, glancing over at her quickly before returning his eyes to the road.

Aubrey threw her head back, looking up at the roof of his car. She chewed on her bottom lip as she fought the tears that were welling up in her eyes. The small lump returned in her throat as she choked a little bit. "Last year, today, my father passed away." she said quietly. She saw Jesse catch his breath as her words registered in his mind. "It's just been hard on the both of us since it was completely unexpected."

"I'm so sorry, Aubrey. I didn't mean to pry." he said quietly.

"No, no. It's alright. Friends are honest with each other, right?"

"I guess so." he practically breathed. "Were you two close?"

"See, that's where it's complicated. We were, yet at the same time we weren't. I guess you could say he was a little bit of a hardass, constantly on my case about doing better. He would always say these weird quotes and stuff that people might find mean or rude, but it's his way of showing his love. I miss hearing them, even if I didn't agree with him." she managed, before the first tear actually rolled down her cheek. "I just miss him a lot, Jesse. But he's gone. I can't do anything about that anymore except sit here and cry like a freaking baby." she whimpered, batting away her tears.

Jesse looked over at her and saw the pain in her eyes and heard it in her voice. "Oh, shit. You're crying." he muttered under his breath. Jesse pulled off to the side, putting the car in park. "Hey, hey, hey. Take a deep breath, just like you told your mom to do." he said comfortingly. "In and out." he coached, just in case she forgot how breathing worked. Aubrey let out a weak smile as she caught her breath, still wiping away her tears gently, careful to watch her makeup. "It's gonna be alright, I promise. Can I let you in on a little secret?"

Aubrey simply nodded her head as she listened to his comforting voice in the privacy of his car.

"It gets easier as time goes by."

"How do you know?" Aubrey asked, taking note of the sympathy in his eyes and voice.

"I, uh, I haven't seen my dad since sophomore year of high school." he admitted, shifting his gaze to the world in front of them. "He walked out on us, leaving my mom in a daze, so I was the one to pick up the pieces and stitch my family back together, driving Beca everywhere she needed to, helping my mom with the bills when she was actually up and functioning. It sucked, but we made it."

Aubrey's heart sank as she heard the agony in his voice, recalling the painful memory he had been pushing down for so long. "If he walked out on you, why don't you just hate him?"

"Oh, I do. Believe me, I do. But he's still my father. He was my hero, the one I strived to be like. I worked my ass off to make varsity baseball that year, which I did, just to please him. He used to take me to the park everyday after school when I was little. He taught me how to do things I'm relatively good at, including the picture taking. He was a great guy. He was my inspirational figure, Aubrey. And then he just left without another word. Just like that, gone. Didn't leave a note, didn't tell Beca and I where he was going. We got home from school, and all of his things were just gone. It felt like he had died. My heart felt like it had been ripped from my chest and stomped on by him. I think what did me in was the fact that he taught me how to be a gentleman. He taught me the correct things to say, and he always told me to treat a lady like I would want a guy to treat my daughter."

"But you don't have kids." Aubrey interrupted. "Or do you?"

"I don't, but I want some one day in the future."

"Oh." she mumbled. "Me too."

"He left my mom, and his daughter. So he did a pretty shitty job living up to his preaching skills."

"He was a preacher?"

"It's an expression." Jesse laughed softly, noticing her tears had disappeared. "But yeah, I know how it feels, and I know it sucks. I know all you want to do is curl up under your covers and cry forever. I tried that. Didn't work. The more you keep surrounding yourself with the memory of his death, the harder it is to let go. Of course you're going to miss him. That's normal! But you need to get out and have fun! Don't stay inside all day thinking about it."

"Wow, you sound like my mother." Aubrey sighed, catching his eye and smiling softly.

"It's going to be alright. I promise. If it doesn't, you can hate me eternally. I would deserve it. But in my thoughts, it get's better."

Aubrey placed her hand on his arm and smiled. "Thank you, Jesse. For everything."

Jesse covered her hand with his other one. "I'll always be here, Aubrey. You can always talk to me, and I mean that. That's what friends are for."

"I'm glad to be able to call you a friend." Aubrey admitted, letting out an awkward laugh.

"I could say the same for you. Now, let's get to this wedding!" he exclaimed, turning his attention back to the road.

Aubrey leaned her head against the headrest with a smile on her face. This was the beginning of what would be a beautiful friendship.

* * *

**A/N: okay I am like extremely tired due to school and my eyes are closing at the moment, so I'm not even finishing the read through. I really just wanted to get this chapter up, but I'm going to sleep. Yeah, I'm not a normal teenager. It's just now 10 pm, and I've been ready to call it a night for an hour. Okay, I hope it was alright! byeeee**


	4. Chapter 4

**A/N: hello munchkins. small little update before school this week. yikes. Rehearsals, auditions, and school oh my! (someone please catch that) okay cool ~happy reading~ **

* * *

**Chapter 4:**

Aubrey pulled the brownies out of the oven and set them aside to cool before attempting to slice them. She heard her phone buzz from the coffee table, so she quickly ran over to check.

_Hey it's Jesse. Stacie gave me your number, but I'm not sure how she got it in the first place, but yeah. I was just wondering about movie night?_

Aubrey smiled as she read his message again, quickly adding his number to her contacts list. Why she didn't have his number from work already, who knows?

_Hey Jesse. I figured I'd give it a shot tonight, and see if they like me ha. But yeah, I'm coming if you want me to._

_Of course I want you to! It usually starts at 6 and we just have junk food and what not and watch as many movies as possible before the first person falls asleep. It's pretty cool actually._

_Alright, sounds fun! I made brownies for you guys, and they're pretty great if I can say so myself! I'll see you at 6!_

_Okay cool! Do you want me to come pick you up?_

_No, it's fine! I can take a cab! _

_Are you sure?_

_Positive. Just send me your address later, and I'll be there by 6._

_Okidokey. See you then!_

* * *

Aubrey slid out of the cab, brownies in hand and looked up at Jesse's apartment building. "Just press #3 and it will buzz you right in." she remembered him sending with his address. Aubrey quickly punched it into the call box and pulled the door open as she heard the buzzing sound. She made her way to the staircase, climbing the two flights of stairs until she reached his floor, scanning the hall for his place. She knocked lightly on the door, waiting for someone to open it, but all she got was a shouted "It's open!" from someone inside.

Aubrey hesitated before opening the door that would let her into the lives of her coworkers. It scared her a little bit since they had all been with each other for so long, and she was coming in and messing with the flow of things. It wasn't intentional of course! She'd stay in her apartment and stick to herself if it would better benefit people. Before she could reach for the door knob, the door swung open, and Jesse stood there with a small smile on his face. It dropped once he saw the fear on her face.

"Second thoughts?" he asked softly.

Aubrey dropped her gaze to floor as she nodded her head slightly. "It's dumb. I'm dumb. I don't know."

"Hey, it's fine! I know it's all a little weird, Posen, but we are all family here. And you're not dumb for Christ's sake!" he assured her causing Aubrey to crack a small smile. "Now there's that Posen smile I know! Come on! Everyone is inside!" he said, moving out of the way for her to come in.

"Is it Posen?" she heard over a loud commotion from the other room. Stacie. Definitely Stacie.

Jesse led Aubrey to the living room where Stacie, Amy, Benjamin (or Benji as he preferred to be called), Chloe (whom she hasn't gotten to know well yet, but thinks they would be great friends) and who she presumed to be her boyfriend, and Donald, who works with Stacie in style, and this other girl whom she did not know.

"Hey guys." Aubrey said cooly as everyone looked over at her and Jesse. "I brought brownies!" she said with more enthusiasm, holding up the container.

"Alright, brownies!" Amy cheered along with Stacie.

Aubrey handed them the brownies and watched as they tore open and shoved them in their mouths. "I guess I'll have to make more next time." Aubrey laughed, looking over at Jesse who was already glancing at her.

"Here, come on! We're just about to start the movie. Do you want a beer?" he asked.

"Sure, that's fine." she told him before he disappeared into the next room, emerging with two bottles in his hand.

"One for you!" he laughed, handing her the open bottle.

"Thank you!" she popped, taking a small sip. Stacie patted the seat next to her on the couch for Aubrey to join, and Jesse sat on the other side of Stacie.

"Alright, Stacie. What did you pick?" Jesse asked, reaching for the remote control.

"Crazy Stupid Love."

"Are you kidding me?" he scoffed.

"Hey, you let me pick this time! I don't complain about your old movies."

"Yes you do!" they all groaned, causing Aubrey to laugh softly.

"Alright whatever. The next one won't be a romcom though." he mumbled, hitting play on the remote.

* * *

"Alright, what's next?" Chloe asked curiously as she cuddled into her boyfriend's side.

Jesse got up and scanned his dvd case, pulling one out with a devious grin on his face. "A Nightmare on Elm Street" he said, slipping the dvd into the dvd player.

"Are you serious?" the other girl asked.

"As a heart attack, Beca." Jesse deadpanned, cracking a small laugh as he saw the fear in her eyes.

Beca. Beca. Where had she heard that name before? It wasn't someone from work. She would have seen her around. Beca. Jesse. Beca. Wait, Jesse has a sister named Beca. Is that her? Is that little Beca? Aubrey scanned her thoughts, glancing over at the small brunette who was folded up in the recliner that was big enough to hold two people by the looks of it.

"Wait, I need to get more food and beer." Stacie said as Jesse sat back down on the couch. When she returned, she had a sly grin on her face. It was almost as if she had concocted a plan while getting food. "Hey, move over. I need the table for my food." she told Jesse, nodding towards the middle of the couch.

"Really?" he asked with an annoyed look on his face.

"Do you want me to take the chance of spilling it?"

Jesse shifted to the middle of the couch, allowing Stacie to sit near on the far edge so she could have her precious table. When she sat down, she shot Jesse a suggestive look between he and Aubrey who was oblivious to what was happening. Jesse shot a quick glare at Stacie before she opened her mouth.

"This is scary, so I better not be the only one who jumps." she proclaimed, taking a sip from her beer smirkingly.

Jesse rolled his eyes and hit play on the remote control. He draped his arm over the back of the couch behind Aubrey, and she simply played it off as nothing. I mean, that's all it was really. Nothing.

Throughout the movie, Jesse eyed Aubrey carefully, seeing if she's a jumper. Not once did she jump. She'd flinch a little here and now, but no jumping which sort of surprised him. He figured she'd wimp out and leave halfway through like Benji. Looks like you learn something new about people everyday.

As the movie came to an end, Aubrey leaned back against the couch, stretching her back out a little, leaning against Jesse's arm. As soon as she felt it, she popped forward with an embarrassed look on her face. "Sorry." she muttered.

"So, you can handle scary movies, I see." Jesse pointed out, returning his arm to his lap.

"Only a few. I've seen this one a lot, so I don't get jumpy that much anymore." she explained, catching his gaze. She showed a soft smile as he laughed and shook his head slightly.

"Touché." he smirked. "Alright, your first time here, your pick."

"Something old." Aubrey smiled quickly as soon as he said that.

"Yep, it's decided. You're my favorite." he laughed as he got off the couch, pulling her up with him. "Here's basically anything from before the 2000's." he pointed to the two rows of movies. Aubrey scanned the shelves, noticing some very familiar titles among his massive collection.

"Movie nerd." she laughed under her breath.

"I heard that." he said quietly with a little smirk.

Aubrey ran her finger along the cases, stopping when she came across one of her favorite movies. She pulled the case out and handed it to Jesse. Before she said anything, Jesse had this dorky grin on his face.

"**_I got chills_**

**_They're multiplying_**

**_And I'm losing control_**

**_'Cause the power you're supplying _**

**_It's electrifying!_** "

"So you're a singing photographer." she nodded. "I thought there were no more hidden talents?"

"I don't really consider it a talent." he shrugged, moving back towards the couch followed by Aubrey.

"Hey loud mouth! How about you stop singing for the girl and hit play!" Amy shouted, causing color to rush to Aubrey's cheeks. Amy is very...blunt when it comes to her filter. There is none.

Aubrey curled up on the couch, tucking her legs under her body as she watched Olivia Newton-John grace the screen. A smile erupted onto her face as she proceeded to watch Grease, Jesse glancing at her occasionally just to see how happy the movie was making her, especially considering the timing of everything going on in her life at the moment.

Jesse tapped his fingers along to the beats of the song as Aubrey bobbed her head to the music. This would be the last movie since Chloe, Beca, and Stacie had all fallen asleep, and Donald had simply left in the middle of it. But it was definitely a good movie to end with for the night.

Jesse shoved Stacie's legs with his foot, causing her to shoot up straight.

"Go home." he told her.

"Where's Donald?" she asked sleepily, looking around the room.

"Gone. Maybe an hour ago." Jesse told her, standing up to wake Beca up.

"Damn. I was going to go home with him tonight." she mumbled. Jesse shot her a weird look as the words left her mouth. "Spend enough time with your photographers, and they start to grow on you." she smirked, looking over at Aubrey who had a petrified look on her face as Stacie continued to open her mouth.

"No, I think that's just you." Jesse sighed. "Take Beca with you since you brought her."

Chloe's boyfriend, Tom, Aubrey had learned what his name is, carried her sleeping body out and to their car. Amy finally left after making a loud ruckus, sure to disturb everyone around Jesse's apartment. Thankfully, they were used to her shenanigans and knew it occurred on every Saturday night. Stacie and Beca said their goodbyes and left, leaving Aubrey and Jesse alone in his apartment.

"You don't have to clean up." Jesse said, watching Aubrey pick up plates people had left sitting out.

"It's common sense to pick up after yourself." she muttered.

"Eh, not with them. I'm pretty sure most of them were raised in a barn of some sort." he joked, causing Aubrey to giggle which made Jesse grin even more.

"It's fine. I don't mind cleaning. It calms me down when I stress sometimes." she admitted. "Where's your trashcan?" she asked, holding up a collection of garbage in her hands.

"This way." he said, walking into the kitchen. "You really are a character, aren't you..."

"Is that a good thing?" she asked, tossing her handful into the trashcan.

"Yeah, yeah! I don't mean anything bad by it at all." he assured her.

Aubrey let out a small laugh before walking back to the living room, Jesse on her heels. She grabbed her purse and slung it over her shoulder. "Well, I guess I'll see you on Monday." she said before heading to the door.

"Wait, where are you going?"

"Uh, home...?"

"Do you think I'm _that_ friend that makes you take a cab back to their place at midnight? Um, no. I'm taking you home." he said firmly. "Give me two seconds." he said before disappearing into another room and reappearing with a jacket and keys in hand. "Alright come on."

"I'm a big girl, ya know. I can take a cab back to my place. It's not that far."

"I don't trust New York City." he mumbled, closing the door behind them.

"So I see." she laughed softly, following him out to his car.

* * *

"Tonight was fun!" Aubrey admitted with a smile on her face as they drove down the street to her place.

"Well, I'm glad you enjoyed it! You are more than welcome to come back whenever you'd like. We'd love to have you...and your brownies. Those were delicious." he said softly with a light chuckle.

"Secret ingredient." she smirked.

"Stick around, and you'll have to tell me one day."

"We'll see about that, Swanson. We will just have to wait and see." she trailed off as he pulled to a stop in front of her building.

"Looking forward to it, Posen."

"Thanks for the ride." she mumbled, stepping out of his car and closing the door behind her.

Jesse rolled the window down and leaned over the seat. "If you ever need a ride, you let me know, okay?" he said louder out the passenger window.

"Got it." she laughed. "Goodnight, Jesse."

"Goodnight, Aubrey. See you Monday."

"Alright. See you then."

* * *

**A/N: okay I sort of skimmed through because I can't focus tonight so I'm sorry about mistakes. Don't worry. Alexis will catch them and tell them to me so they will be fixed before most of you read this anyways. okay cool**


	5. Chapter 5

**A/N: Sorry it took so long! School's a pain, plus rehearsal, but I'm not scheduled this week so be on the lookout hopefully for another update!**

* * *

**Chapter 5:**

"Promise me you'll call me." Aubrey spoke softly, wrapping her arms around her mother's petite body. Goodbyes were always the hardest for Aubrey no matter what, but she needed to go back. Her work was waiting for her up in New York City, and even though she loved spending the weekend in Atlanta for her mother's birthday, she needed some space at this moment.

"I will, Bree. I promise." her mother whispered with a small crack in her voice as she clutched her daughter in her arms. "I love you, princess."

"I love you too, mom...I guess I should go now. I can't miss my flight." Aubrey sighed, grabbing her bag before heading off to boarding.

"Goodbye, baby girl. I'll see you soon." her mother said quietly to herself as she watched Aubrey walk away, back to her life in the big city where she belonged.

* * *

As Aubrey dug her phone out of her purse to turn it off before take-off, she noticed she had a new message that wasn't there earlier from Jesse.

_J: hey weirdo! When does your flight get in today? It does come in today, right? or are my days mixed up again..._

Aubrey couldn't help but let a small grin tug on the corners as she saw his name on her phone, but she just pushed the giddy-ness deep down inside her, deciding to ignore it all.

_A: Hey! Yeah, I get in today at 12-ish. Well, I'm supposed to, anyways. What's up?_

_J: Okay awesome! and nothing is up. Don't jump to conclusions, missy! I'm curious, that's all._

_A: Mhmm okay, Jesse. Whatever floats your boat. I'll talk to you later._

Aubrey turned her phone off and slipped it into her hoodie pocket as she leaned her head back against the back of her seat. It isn't a long flight, but she was ready to be back in the groove of things.

* * *

Once they landed, Aubrey grabbed her duffel bag from the carry-on compartment above her seat and headed off the plane to call a cab to finally go back home and get some rest. As she scurried through the massive crowd of people, she swore she kept hearing her name being called. She turned around a few times, but she didn't recognize anyone until she felt a hand wrap around her wrist, pulling her to the side. She spun around, ready to knock someone out, until she saw the same dorky grin she had on her face just an hour and a half earlier.

"Jesse what are you doing here?" she asked, a little more excitedly than she probably should have.

"I'm being nice and picking you up!" he laughed, offering his hand to take her bag off of her shoulder.

"Why?" she asked with a little more harshness in her voice.

"Because we're friends. Friends do things for each other sheesh."

"I'm sorry. I'm just, glad to be back now. Flights wear me out. I'm sorry."

"Nothing to be sorry about, Posen. I should have told you I was going to pick you up. Well, actually, I didn't know until about an hour and a half ago when you said when your flight was getting in." he admitted, slinging her bag on his shoulder as they walked through the terminal.

"Is your place being overrun with people?" she asked jokingly. She knew he didn't mind the people, but sometimes when it's crazy, he just wants to get some air.

"Not entirely. Chloe and Tom are there. They're making chili for the big game today."

"49ers-rams rivalry!" she said excitedly, looking up and noticing the shock on his face. "I really hope you're talking about football and not something else, or this is a little weird." Aubrey laughed as they walked out into the sun.

"49ers, baby!" Jesse cheered in his dorky manner.

"I knew there was a reason I like you."

"I can't believe you like football."

"I like a lot of things, Swanson. I guess I just like football a little bit." she teased.

"Well, come over and watch the game with us! It will be fun!"

"I don't know, Swanson. I really should go home and rest before work tomorrow."

"Are you really going to skip out on the biggest game?"

"No! I'll have it on! I'll just probably be curled up in bed, half asleep." she explained with a small shrug.

"That's not fun, Aubrey! Come on, you can come over and watch it with us, and I'll take you home as soon as it's over! Chloe would like having another girl around for the game!" he explained with a pleading look on his face.

"I really shouldn't..."

"It's the least you could do since you missed movie night last night." he finally threw out.

Aubrey pursed her lips and looked up at him. "So you're playing that card, are you?"

Jesse didn't say anything, shoving his hands in his jeans pockets.

"Fine. I'll go watch the game with you." Aubrey finally gave in with an adorable little sigh.

"Awesome! This is going to be so much fun!" he cheered, knowing that he had won this round. Jesse opened the door for Aubrey and slung her bag in the backseat of his car before heading off to his place.

"You're so weird. Remind me again why we are friends!" she teased.

"Ouch, Posen! Your sarcasm hurts!"

"Good! It's supposed to!"

"This. This is why we're friends." he laughed. "And I give you rides." he added with a small smile that drove Aubrey crazy whenever she saw it.

"Good point." Aubrey giggled as he made his way back to his apartment which wasn't terribly far from the airport in relativity.

* * *

"Chloe, I brought someone for you!" Jesse called as he opened his apartment door, followed closely by Aubrey. They heard a noise in the kitchen that sounded like some form of response, so Jesse led her to the noise as they maneuvered around his apartment.

"Oh, Aubrey!" Chloe squealed, wrapping the blonde in her surprisingly strong grasp. "It's about time I have a friend around here to suffer with me on gameday!" she giggled. "I hope you like chili!"

"I do, I do!" Aubrey laughed as the redhead relinquished her grip.

"You two want a beer?" Jesse asked, standing in front of the open fridge with two beers in his hand.

"Absolutely!" Chloe giggled, grabbing one of the beers from Jesse.

"Aubrey?"

"I guess so..." she mumbled, taking the beer he was holding out towards her.

"The game's about to start. You ready?"

"Yep! It's all done and ready to eat!" Chloe squealed. She was proud of her creation she made for them.

* * *

"ARE YOU KIDDING ME?" Jesse shouted as the play ran.

"HIS ELBOW WAS DOWN. THAT IS A DOWN YOU IDIOT!" Aubrey quickly yelled at the tv as they watched the game.

Jesse looked over at Aubrey, and even though that was a bad ref call, he couldn't help but smile at Aubrey who was just as into the game as he was. It made him grow warm inside, but he knew that wasn't right, so he pushed down that feeling and quickly took another sip of beer.

Aubrey looked over and saw Jesse staring at her, but he quickly turned away. He had his adorable grin on his face that made Aubrey's heart melt like putty even though she knew it was wrong to feel that, especially considering their positions. The look on his face was pure fascination, which made Aubrey's face turn bright red, causing her to quickly look away.

"Hey Jesse, can I see you for a minute in the kitchen?" Chloe asked as halftime began to start. Jesse got up and followed her to the kitchen with curiosity.

"What's up, Red?" he asked, pushing himself up on the kitchen counter.

"How long have you known?" she asked quietly.

Jesse paused for a brief second out of confusion. "Known what?"

Chloe sighed and rolled her eyes as to how completely oblivious he was to everything. "That you like her, Swanson."

The words echoed through Jesse's mind, causing him to shake his head in order to focus. "What are you talking about?"

"Oh please! I've been watching the way you look at her all afternoon. It's how Tom looked at me before we got together."

"We're just friends, Chloe. Am I not allowed to look at her?"

Chloe smashed her hand up against her forehead. "Yes, Jesse. You can look at her, but if you're _just friends,_ try not to look at her like you're in love with her, okay?"

"Every time I look at a girl, you think I'm in love with her, Chloe."

"That's not true! There's only been one other girl, and she was a psycho but also a great actress."

"Okay, I don't want to talk about it." he mumbled as he began to fidget with his hands.

"Jesse, just hear me out. You can deny it all you want, but it's a tad bit obvious...just not to the both of you, which is kind of weird yet cute. Are you just going to let her go in fear of it not working out?"

"Chloe, I pretty much ruined all chances of anything the first day we met."

"Why? What on earth did you do to the poor girl?!"

"I, uh, made her spill her coffee on her shirt on the day she came in for the interview."

"Smooth one, Swanson." Chloe sighed, shaking her head as she listened to his pity party. "If she hated you for it, you'd know, trust me. The fact that she's here, and you've only been working together for, like what, two months now?"

"I care about our friendship, Chloe. I don't want anything to ruin it."

"Even if you saw the way she looks at you?" Chloe finally said quietly.

"What do you mean?"

"Wow, you two are so completely oblivious to everything, aren't you?!" Chloe sighed, leaning against the refrigerator. "She looks at you the way you look at her, and she gets this little smile going when she notices you looking at her, but she's not going to say anything about it. She's probably beating herself up for feeling that way towards you considering you two work together, and she's Miss Innocent."

"Does she really look at me like that?" Jesse asked quietly.

"More than you realize." Chloe trailed off before they heard a knock on the frame of the doorway.

"Sorry, I don't mean to interrupt," Aubrey began with an apologetic look on her face, "but I don't know where the bathroom is." she laughed quietly at how pathetic she must sound to them.

Jesse hopped off the counter with a grin on his face and a twinkle in his eye. "It's right here." he showed her, walking her towards the door.

"Thanks, Jesse." she smiled softly before disappearing behind the door.

Jesse walked back into the kitchen to a smirking Chloe Beale. It was her "I told you so" face that he was used to seeing.

"Okay fine! You win. But I'm not doing anything about it!" he admitted, ushering her out of the way to get another beer.

"I'm not letting you drink away your problems, Swanson." she said sternly, grabbing the bottle out of his hand. "Think about getting another one, and I'll chop off your hand so you can never hold hers."

Jesse scowled and made his way back to the living room followed by Chloe.

"Hey babe, come here!" Tom called, pulling Chloe by her waist until she fell on top of him on the couch he was sprawled out on.

"Are you even watching the game?" she giggled, planting a light kiss on his lips.

"Of course! I just missed you is all!"

"I missed you too, Teddy." she giggled.

"Babe, not in front of people!"

"Oh, right sorry!" she laughed, resting her head on his chest as she covered his body with her tiny frame.

Jesse sighed and moved to the oversized recliner for two that he had gotten a great deal on. It was perfect for movie night.

When Aubrey came out of the bathroom and saw the different seating arrangements, a confused look spread across her face until she saw Jesse watching the television intently. He looked over and saw her standing there; a huge smile erupted onto his face as they locked eyes for a brief second.

"Oh, hey! You can sit here!" he perked up, standing up to offer her the recliner. He went to go sit on the floor against the coffee table until a delicate hand stopped him, causing him to look up in startlement.

"I think it's big enough for two people." she shrugged with a small wink at the end.

Jesse laughed and shook his head at her statement. "I guess so."

Aubrey sat down and patted the spot next to her that was definitely big enough for him to sit in. Jesse glanced over at Chloe who had a smug smirk on her face as she watched him sit down in the recliner with her, before whispering something into Tom's ear that made him nod in agreement.

"Nice and cozy." Aubrey laughed quietly as she felt Jesse's body next to hers.

* * *

During the second half, Jesse had to pay extra attention to where he rested his arm or hand since Aubrey was sitting so close to him. He pretty much kept his left arm wrapped around his stomach for the remainder of the game. He would occasionally feel Aubrey's elbow lightly jab his side on accident, and she would quickly apologize as soon as she realized. Jesse caught small glimpses of her laughing at the tv, and it made him smile like the dork he knows he is.

As the game ended with the 49ers taking home the win, Chloe and Aubrey washed dishes while Jesse and Tom talked for a while.

"So, did you have fun?" Chloe pried as they washed the dishes alone in the kitchen.

"Yeah, I had a great time!" Aubrey admitted, exchanging a small glance with Chloe.

"I'm sorry, but I couldn't help but notice you and Jesse being awfully close and friendly."

"Yeah, we're great friends!" she explained, wondering why Chloe cared so much.

"Ah, I see. Well, he's a great guy! Just...don't be too hard on him. He's had a rough life."

"Yeah, I know." she muttered. "That's sort of why we get along so well."

"That explains a lot, seeing how Jesse doesn't typically let anyone into his life unless he really knows them and has for a while." Chloe trailed off while Aubrey trailed off in her own thoughts, wondering why Chloe kept asking about Jesse and if he put her up to it to get some inside information maybe only a girl could get. Nah, Jesse's not that kind of guy.

"Yeah, he's pretty great. Everyone here is, but he's definitely made this job worthwhile." she admitted, tucking a loose strand of hair behind her ear.

"Well, do you believe in fraternizing in the workplace, per say?" Chloe randomly asked which caused Aubrey to laugh and shake her head at the weird question.

"I think there needs to be a professional line that should never be crossed between co-workers if it could potentially affect their workplace settings." Aubrey explained.

Jesse leaned in against the doorframe out of sight, listening to Aubrey's voice ring out. He wasn't, what you'd call, eavesdropping. He just happened to walk by and heard his name being mentioned and wanted to hear.

His heart sank to the pit of his stomach as he heard Aubrey say those words. He knew she'd never consider even a date with him in fear of it affecting them in the future, and he respects her for that. Possibly even more now.

"Well, I guess that makes sense." Chloe began. "Although, I wouldn't be with Tom if it weren't for work, and now see where we are!"

"Yeah, I guess there can be some exceptions to the rule." Aubrey trailed off, but Jesse was already out of earshot.

"Well, it was great getting to hang out with you today! I'll see you tomorrow!" Chloe called before heading out to grab Tom in order to leave, leaving Jesse and Aubrey alone awkwardly.

"Hey." Aubrey mumbled, causing Jesse to look up from his phone as he was sitting on the couch. He patted the spot next to him, and Aubrey quietly sat down with this small grin tugging at the corners of her mouth.

"Hey! Did you have fun?"

"Yeah! I'm glad we won though! That could have been embarrassing." she laughed awkwardly.

"Well, we should do it again sometime. It was nice having someone else to talk to about football. No one up here really seems to understand it that well."

"Well, I'm willing to watch a lot of football, so you're just in luck!" she laughed, shoving his arm slightly, causing him to turn and look over at her with a small smile on his face. "What?" she asked curiously once she caught him staring.

"Nothing. Just...admiring." he said softly as he studied her facial features. Aubrey felt the color rush to her cheeks, quickly turning away, but this didn't go unnoticed by Jesse who let out a small chuckle. "You ready to go home?"

"I guess so. I should probably get some sleep tonight." she sighed, bringing her hands down to her knees, causing Jesse to laugh again.

"Alright, Posen. Let's get you home."

* * *

**A/N: a lot more jaubrey in this chapter! This is nothing compared to the next one though!**


	6. Chapter 6

**A/N: ooh looky here! another update!**

* * *

**Chapter 6:**

Aubrey sat at the table and scribbled down notes in her notebook. It had been a lovely ceremony and reception so far, honestly! But something had to change. It's not that she wanted it to, it's just that, in order to make things work, they couldn't keep dancing around this like they're completely oblivious to everything about each other.

Today, she just wasn't herself. She knew that. Jesse knew that. Hell, everyone who she came across today knew that. It sparked curiosity although no one dare ask her what the deal is in fear of getting their heads bitten off. She moped around at work and reluctantly got ready for the wedding as she waited for Jesse's "on my way" text he always sends her now. Honestly, she probably should have just taken a cab today. Make things easier on her, ya know?

"Everything okay?" she heard someone ask, disrupting her train of thought. Aubrey smiled a sheepish smile before looking up.

"Peachy."

Jesse sat down next to her with his signature "I'm not buying any of your crap" look on his face, and Aubrey knew he wouldn't let it go. "I'm fine, Jesse. I promise. It's just been a long two days." she mumbled.

"Are you sure? You just seem out of it and really down." he sighed, his face softening as he felt the pity in her voice.

"I'll be okay. Just let me get over myself, okay?"

Jesse stood up and held out his hand towards Aubrey, who simply stared at him in confusion. "Come on!" he finally begged once she never moved.

"For what?"

"A dance."

"Why?"

"It'll help clear your mind, Aubrey. I promise." he said, softening his voice. He continued to hold out his hand until she sighed and slipped hers in his. "I don't think they'll mind if we steal a dance. We are 'getting a better feel for it'." he laughed as they walked out to the dance floor, joining the other couples out there.

Jesse slid his arm around the small of her back, pulling her close to his strong body. Aubrey snaked her arm around the back of his neck with her adorable grin on her face. Jesse held her hand out as they danced slowly to the music that was playing. Slowly but surely, Aubrey grew closer and closer to him to the point where she felt his breath down her neck.

"So, do you want to talk about it?" he asked quietly as they swayed back and forth.

"Not really." she mumbled, closing her eyes to take in the sensation she was feeling. Electricity was shooting throughout her body, and her stomach began to flutter whenever she grew closer to him, whether by force or by instinct. "Maybe later."

"How about drinks?"

"We can't drink on the job, Jesse. You know that."

"Not right now, Posen! After! We can drink _after_ a job though!" he laughed.

"Alright, deal. Drinks it is. First round is on you." she giggled with a small wink to follow.

"Awesome! So how's your week been?" he asked, trying to help her relax a bit.

"It's been fine, thank you for asking! How was yours?"

"Amazing!"

"Anything interesting happen?"

"Yeah. This." Jesse let a grin overtake his face as Aubrey looked up at him with her cute yet playfully smirking look on her face.

"Glad to know I'm the highlight of your week. You must have pretty boring weeks, if I'm the only interesting thing to happen."

"Don't sell yourself short there, Posen. You're amazing." he assured her, tucking her curls behind her ear. Aubrey's cheeks turned a bright shade of red as the words echoed in her mind and craving to continuously feel the touch of his fingers brush against her skin. "Is this okay?" he asked politely, slipping his other arm around her waist.

"Only if this is." she murmured before wrapping both arms around the back of his neck.

"More than okay." he grinned his dorky grin which sent butterflies straight to Aubrey's stomach.

Aubrey ran her thumb along the back of his neck, unknowingly sending chills down his spine, but he didn't mind since it was her doing. Jesse laced his hands together around the small of her back and pulled her body in so that she was pressed against his.

"Clear head yet?" he smirked.

"Uh...not...so much...now." she choked, her breath growing short at the contact of their physical touch.

"Hm. I guess we will just have to keep dancing." he smirked again, causing Aubrey to blush.

Jesse pressed his cheek against her temple as the music around them slowly faded away as they drifted off into their own little world. Aubrey let out a small breath as she felt his bare skin against hers, causing her to get flustered.

"You're not helping the matter, now, Jesse." Aubrey laughed as they continued to dance close to each other.

"Sorry I couldn't be of better help. I just really wanted to dance with you." he said with a small shrug. For some reason, Aubrey didn't find that hard to believe...at all.

As the song ended, Aubrey wiggled out of his grasp. "There was your dance. I hope you remember it when you're old and alone." she teased, sitting back down and scribbling down some more notes.

"Ouch. But you better believe I'll remember that for the rest of my life! Unless, of course, I get Alzheimer's." he trailed off, leaving Aubrey in a small fit of giggles.

"Do you have all of the pictures you need?"

"I can probably take a few more. Glad to see you're smiling now, though! My plan worked!"

"Oh really? And what plan would that be?"

"To make you enjoy the rest of the evening!" he said boldly, turning his camera back on. He took some more pictures, scanning the reception hall. He stopped on a familiar blonde who was wearing a beautiful smile as her makeup, and it made Jesse feel like a little kid on Christmas, inside. He quickly snapped a picture before she realized and packed up his camera for the evening. "Done. What about you?"

"Just...finishing...up..." she mumbled as she wrote the last few words down on her paper. "Got it." she smiled, slipping the notebook back into her purse.

"Ready to grab some drinks now?" he asked, nudging her with his elbow.

"This will be the highlight of _my _week, I suppose. Jesse Swanson getting me drunk. Fair warning, it doesn't take that much." she explained as they walked out to his car. Chills overtook Aubrey as the brisk air met her bare skin. Jesse looked over at her and saw her wrap her little arms around her body. He slid his blazer off and set it over Aubrey's shoulders. "Thanks." she mumbled, pulling the jacket tightly around her.

* * *

Jesse guided Aubrey to the bar, his hand lightly resting on the small of her back, to order the first round of drinks. His treat.

"What would you like?" he asked as they sat down on the stools.

"Uh a beer for now." she told him.

"Alrighty! Two beers." he told the bartender, who set two bottles down in front of them.

"Okay Swanson, so what are your real intentions for bringing me here?"

"No intentions, Posen. Just two great friends going out for drinks after a long week and yet another boring wedding." he laughed, taking a sip of his beer.

"Are you sure you just don't want to see me get drunk?" she joked, her giggle erupting out of her petite frame, putting a smile on Jesse's face.

"Well, I guess that could be a plus!"

"Mhmm, I bet. Real exciting stuff, right there!"

"Just be quiet and enjoy your alcohol that I'm paying for tonight."

"That is one thing I can definitely do."

* * *

Three beers and a round of shots later, Aubrey was definitely drunk. Jesse was starting to feel the effects of it, and his thoughts were a little fuzzy, but it was nothing compared to Aubrey who was giggling excessively at every little thing.

"Do you want to hear a story?" she giggled, looking over at Jesse.

"Hit me with your best shot!"

"Fire away!" Aubrey finished in song before laughing. "It's pretty funny actually!"

"What is it, Posen? You're making me curious!"

"Well, you know how I was pretty down today?"

"Yeah, it was kind of hard to not notice."

"I went on a date last night." she blurted out, turning her face away from Jesse's sight.

Jesse's face sank as he heard her words continuously play in his mind, like they were on repeat or something. "Oh." he trailed off.

"And it sucked." she laughed, shaking her head as the words left her mouth.

"Why did it suck, Aubrey?"

"Because for the entire date, I kept thinking about something else. Some_one_ else. I don't think that's supposed to happen on a date, but what would I know? I haven't been out on a proper date since college." she mumbled.

"Hmm. What's so bad about thinking about other people?"

"It's bad when that person is off limits, and you never stand a chance with them no matter how much you want to."

"Who?"

"Can we get two more beers over here?" Aubrey asked the bartender, purposely interrupting her story. Jesse pulled out his keys and set them on the counter. The bartender grabbed them and put them in the black lock box with the other sets he had confiscated for the night.

Jesse took a sip of beer and felt himself slip into a state of drunkenness, forcing himself to stay focused and listen to Aubrey. The next thing he knew, Aubrey was softly humming along to the song that was playing throughout the bar. Every little thing she did, drove him crazy, whether it's big or small or just simply cute.

"Elton John." he chuckled as the familiar song. "Anyway, who were you talking about, Aubrey?"

Aubrey looked down at her hands and fidgeted with her ring for a brief second. When she looked back up at Jesse, she had nervousness written all over her face. "You." she said softly, looking away again to avoid awkwardness.

Jesse cracked a small smile before looking away for a brief second. She couldn't get him out of her mind even while she was on a date with another guy, and that made his heart melt like putty. "Seriously?" he asked softly, not trying to sound rude.

"100 percent, Swanson." she laughed, shaking her head softly. Aubrey stood up and adjusted dress and brushed her hair off of her shoulders.

"Why?" he asked, turning his whole body around to face her.

Before Jesse could say anything, Aubrey took a step closer to him and placed her hands on his shoulders. She leaned in and pressed her lips against his before he had the chance to object. Jesse didn't reject the kiss. In fact, he gently cupped her face and pulled her lips closer to his. Aubrey couldn't help but smile. She pulled away and pressed her forehead against his, grin still on her face. The grin quickly fell once she realized what just happen.

"I'm so sorry. I shouldn't have done that." she stuttered, backing away quickly. "I'm just going to call a cab. I'll talk to you later, okay?"

"Aubrey, wait!" he tried, but she was already outside, hailing a cab. Jesse threw down the money on the counter and ran outside, but she was already gone. Hands in his pocket, Jesse started the walk of shame back to his apartment which was only a block away.

* * *

Saturday was a day of rest for both Jesse and Aubrey, and by rest, they really just slept off their killer hangovers they both had. Aubrey couldn't remember anything from Friday night from the time she left work, which was an issue, considering she had an article that she needed to write. Jesse laid in bed all day with the curtains shut and everything off, phone included. Towards the afternoon, he got up and walked back to the bar to retrieve his car keys to go get some takeout for dinner.

* * *

Sunday was another story. Aubrey sat on her couch, staring at her notes from Friday night, trying to piece together what she had written down, but her memory just wasn't working for her. She had one more option to get this article written. Jesse.

Aubrey picked up her phone and dialed Jesse's number and waited for him to pick up. She wasn't sure if he was awake yet, considering it's 10 in the morning. Lucky for her, he answered the phone with a groggy "Hello."

_"Hey, Jesse. It's Aubrey. Uh, I have a little issue."_

_"Are you in trouble?" he asked worriedly._

_"No, no! Well, I could be, but not exactly. I don't remember anything from Friday night, wedding included. All I have are my notes, but nothing is clicking for me, so I had an idea. I was wondering if you'd be able to come over with your camera and let me look through the pictures so I could get a feel for what the wedding was like."_

_"Oh thank goodness you don't remember anything either. I thought it was just me. Um, yeah I'll be over in an hour. I just need to shower real quick. Do you want me to pick up some coffee and breakfast?"_

_"Okay awesome! And if you want to, you can. I won't object." she giggled into the speaker._

_"Alright, I'll see you soon, Posen." he said before hanging up to go jump in the shower. He isn't a morning person, but he'd do anything at the drop of a hat for her. _

* * *

An hour later, Aubrey's phone buzzed with a new text from Jesse. She quickly replied which apartment was hers before pulling herself off of her bed to go let him in. She hadn't bothered to turn her music off, particularly because she loved the playlist, and he'd just have to get over it if he didn't like it. Aubrey opened the door after she heard the knock.

"Hey sleepyhead!" she greeted, moving out of the way to let him inside.

"Hey, Posen." he chirped, handing her a cup of coffee.

"Thank you!" she giggled, closing the door behind him.

"So this is your place. Hm...I envisioned more pink!" he teased.

"Right color, wrong place. Back home, everything is pink. And I mean everything."

"I knew it." he shrugged with a small chuckle.

Jesse followed Aubrey to the couch where they sat down in front of her notes and laptop. Everything looked very organized, which made sense, considering Aubrey is very organized about everything, including her life.

"So this is how you do the magic? You sit on your couch listening to, what sounds like, a Billy Joel and Elton John playlist and write whatever your little heart desires..."

"Bed. I normally sit on my bed." she corrected, taking a sip of her coffee.

"Eh, I was close." he smirked. Jesse pulled out his camera and laptop, turning both of them on. "I synced them to iPhoto, but I brought my camera just in case something happened to them on here." he explained as typed away on his laptop.

"Alright, cool!" Aubrey grabbed her laptop and turned the music down a little bit and opened up her document she had attempted to start.

"Okay, let's see what we've got." Jesse mumbled, pulling up the photos he just imported from Friday. He handed his laptop to Aubrey so she could go through them, and he watched as she clicked through his work of art.

"These are amazing, Jesse." she exclaimed in awe as she saw looked at the pictures he took. The way he captured the different aspects of emotion with a simple camera lens was completely fascinating to her.

"They aren't that bad." he shrugged.

"You really need to give yourself more credit."

"That's no fun!" he teased.

As Aubrey grew near the end of the photos at the reception, she quickly came to the last picture. Her stomach grew knots and her breath fell short as she looked at the image.

"Shit." Jesse muttered under his breath. He looked over and saw a small smile creep on her face as she stared at the picture.

"I love this." she finally let out.

"I just thought it was a great moment and it should be captured. I didn't randomly take a creepy picture of you, I swear."

"I believe you, Jesse. I...just...I really love this." she repeated again, looking up at him with excitement in her eyes.

"Thanks."

"Alright, back to work." she sighed.

* * *

After two hours of working, Aubrey's stomach began to growl.

"Do you want me to go get you something to eat?" he asked.

"No, it's fine. I'll make something here. Do you want anything?"

"You don't have to make me food, Aubrey."

"Nonsense. It's lunch time! Plus, we've been working for a couple of hours and deserve a food break." she laughed. Aubrey stood up and made her way to the kitchen, and Jesse watched as she walked for a few seconds before she turned around to get his attention, wanting him to join her. "PB&J good?" she asked, pulling the bread and peanut butter out for herself.

"Sounds great!"

"Okay cool! Can you just grab the jelly out of the fridge real quick?" she asked as she began spreading peanut butter onto the bread slices. Jesse pulled out the jelly and set it down in front of her. "If you make some stupid joke about me making you a sandwich, I will hurt you."

"Guys who say crap like that are the reason I despise most of society today."

"Okay, good!"

Aubrey handed Jesse his sandwich and got him a glass of water. Aubrey pushed herself up on the counter and grabbed her sandwich. Jesse leaned against the counter in front of her and ate his sandwich as she ate hers.

"Well, that was greatly needed!" Aubrey laughed as she finished her sandwich, about to throw the crust in the garbage.

"You make great sandwiches! I'll have to come over for lunch more often!" he teased, following her back to the couch.

"Who knows? Maybe I'll invite you over again!"

"Well, that would be wonderful!" he teased.

* * *

As Aubrey wrote, Jesse scooted closer to her and read over her shoulder. Normally Aubrey would hate this, but she didn't care. She liked feeling so close to him, occasionally feeling his arm brush against hers.

"You're really good at this." he pointed out as she quickly typed the words out.

"Thanks." she mumbled, periodically looking over at his laptop that he had sitting in his lap for her to see.

Aubrey groaned and leaned her head back against the back of the couch, her head pressed leaning against the side of Jesse's shoulder.

"Everything okay?" he asked.

"It's so close to being done. I just need something perfect to wrap it up, but I can't think of anything."

"Just give it time. It'll come to you!" he assured her.

"Oh wait, I think I've got it!" she squealed, quickly typing away to conclude her article.

Jesse grinned as he read the final few sentences. "See, I told you!" he teased, nudging her with his elbow.

"Thanks for doing this for me. I couldn't have done it without you."

"You are more than welcome. I'm happy to do this anytime."

"I will hold you to that, Swanson."

"Good."

"Ooh! I love this song!" Aubrey squealed as a familiar tune started playing from her laptop. She turned the volume up as she did her final read through, humming along quietly.

_"_**_So excuse me forgetting but these things I do_**

**_You see I've forgotten if they're green or they're blue_**

**_Anyway the thing is what I really mean_**

**_Yours are the sweetest eyes I've ever seen"_**

Jesse looked over at Aubrey as she sang quietly but just loud enough for him to hear. As he watched her sing, something inside clicked. Memories. Memories he, due to alcohol, couldn't remember. Of Friday night...

"Jesse are you okay? It looks like you've seen a ghost." Aubrey said worriedly as his expression dropped.

"No, no! I'm fine!" he chirped, plastering his dorky grin back on his face. He draped his arm over the back of the couch and tapped his fingers to the tune he often found himself singing alone at home.

"Good!" she said cheerfully, leaning back. This time, she didn't move or apologize when she felt his arm behind her. She kicked her feet up on the coffee table and rested her head on his shoulder. Jesse ran his fingers up and down her arm as she closed her eyes and listened to the rest of the song. Neither one said anything to each other as they sat there and listened to each other's breathing as the song rang throughout her apartment.

"Well, now that we're finished, I guess I should get going." Jesse sighed, standing up from the couch and packing up his laptop and camera. "It's been fun, Posen."

"We should do it again, sometime soon." she said quickly. Crap. Why did she say that?

"Yeah...I'd like that."

"Me too." Seriously, Aubrey?

"Hey, Aubrey?" Jesse stopped, standing in front of the door. "I know it's a long shot, but I was wondering...do you maybe want to go out sometime and do something, you know, aside from work?"

"Like a date?" she asked.

"Yeah." Jesse grinned. "A date."

"I'd love to, Jesse." she giggled.

"Okay, great!" he perked up. "I guess I'll see you tomorrow."

"I'll see you later, Jess."

* * *

Aubrey laid in her bed, staring up at the ceiling. Finally, some progress was happening, and she couldn't me more excited. Her stomach was fluttering even though he had been gone for well over four hours. That didn't stop her from feeling like a happy-go-lucky little girl again.

Jesse sat on his couch and stared at the picture of Aubrey that was up on his laptop. Man, she is beautiful, and this was his chance. If "this" has a chance, it's going to be done right. He isn't going to take advantage of this once in a lifetime opportunity. Jesse pulled out his phone and quickly pulled up his messages between he and Aubrey. He, for some unknown reason, decided to send her the picture.

_J: just in case you wanted a copy._

_A: It's perfect, thank you!_

_J: Maybe we should work on articles together more often!_

_A: I like that idea (:_

_J: Me too!_

_A: Will it give you an excuse to ask me out on a date more?_

_J: Darn, how' you know?!_

_A: I'm just that good, Swanson._

_J: Good point. I'm looking forward to our date._

_A: Me too (: _

_ No alcohol though._

_J: No alcohol._

_ This could be the start of something new!_

_A: Did you seriously just do that?_

_J:...maybe..._

_A: You are such a loser._

_J: I get that a lot._

_A: Well, I'm going to get some rest since we have to be up bright and early tomorrow! Goodnight, Jess._

_J: Goodnight, Bree._

_ Wait, when did you start calling me "Jess"?_

_A: When did you start calling me "bree"? _

_J: hilarious! Get some rest kiddo. I'll see you tomorrow! _

* * *

**A/N: I'm on a time crunch here so ignore errors and I'll fix them later!**


	7. Chapter 7

**Chapter 7:**

"Ready for tonight?" Jesse asked as he stood in front of her desk with a dorky smile on his face.

"Any hints?" Aubrey asked curiously, seeing how he hadn't given any clues or asked anything to give her an idea.

"Nope!" he smirked, shrugging a little bit. "Don't worry about it!"

"Curiosity has a tendency to kill cats, and I'm very curious, so hopefully I'm not a cat!" she joked, letting out a light chuckle.

"Last time I checked, you're pretty human!"

"Me too!"

"It's nothing major, okay. I'll tell you that." he finally admitted.

"Okay, can you at least tell me how I should dress?" Aubrey whined as she piled her things up to put in her bag.

"Jeans and a tshirt are perfectly fine!" he assured her, moving out of her way and following her to the elevator. As they waited for the elevator, Jesse randomly pushed Aubrey lightly, causing her to glare at him suspiciously. "Just checking your balance!"

"You are weird. Why did I agree to a date with a weirdo?"

"Because you need a weirdo in your life!"

Aubrey smiled and shook her head. "Your logic is flawed, Swanson."

"And how would that be so?"

"Stick around, and you'll figure it out." Aubrey smirked, pressing the button to take them downstairs.

"Great...and now I'm curious. You're so difficult!"

"Karma's a bitch!" Aubrey teased, shooting him a small smile and a wink.

"Someone is feeling extra sassy today, geez!" Jesse teased, nudging her with his elbow.

"I poured a little extra sass in my coffee this morning! Sorry!"

"Please, don't apologize! I like sassy Aubrey!" he assured her with a warm smile.

"Fine then!"

Jesse opened the car door for Aubrey and grinned as she climbed in, pulling the seatbelt on. It had become a usual event for him to take her home from work now. It's their five minute bonding time without anyone else around them. It was the small gestures that made Aubrey smile like an idiot, and he was slowly starting to figure it out, beginning to repeat a few of them to see her reactions.

"Oh, hey, Aubrey," Jesse started as she got out of his car in front of her apartment building, "bring a jacket."

"Will do, Jesse." she smiled before making her way inside.

"See you in two hours!" he called after her.

* * *

Aubrey straightened her hair after she slipped on the familiar shirt she had grown accustomed to staring at in the back of her closet. Now, she felt like, she could wear it and not feel so awkward about it.

"He's a guy. He's not going to remember." she assured herself as she slipped it on over her head. As Aubrey fidgeted with her outfit and hair, time escaped from her, causing her to become scatterbrained as she ran around her apartment looking for her pair of Toms.

Aubrey ran down to meet Jesse at his car. She wore the biggest smile that would fit on her delicate face, and his was no smaller. She slid inside and quickly pulled the seatbelt over her body.

"I like that shirt!" he smirked, as she settled in the car.

Aubrey chuckled softly, mentally cursing herself as she brushed her hair out of her face. "Oh, shoot! I forgot my jacket!" she exclaimed in sudden realization.

"Geez, Aubrey! I tell you to bring one thing!" he teased.

"I know, I know. I'm sorry."

"Hey, don't worry about it kiddo. I always come prepared." he assured her, reaching into the backseat and bringing forward a hoodie. He set it on her lap before plastering his cheeky smile on his rugged face.

"Thanks." she mumbled. "So where are we going?"

"You'll see!" Aubrey rolled her eyes at Jesse's sly little wink that she definitely did see, no matter how subtle he was trying to be with it.

"Don't I at least get a hint now that we are on the way?" Aubrey whined, folding her hands and puffing out her bottom lip as she looked up at Jesse with her puppy-dog face.

"Didn't think you could get any cuter!" he laughed as he glanced over at her again before returning his eyes to the road.

"I guess there's still a lot we don't know about each other." Aubrey admitted.

"It's cold and crowded." he sighed with a small laugh.

"So basically you have narrowed down my search results to the entire city."

"Hey! It's a hint! You'll realize when we get there, which should be soon. I've never actually gone here before, so this should be interesting." he admitted. Aubrey glanced over at him, picking up on his slight hint of nervousness.

* * *

"Not too cheesy, right?" he asked, nudging her with his elbow. Aubrey peered up at him, a smile peeking through her closed mouth.

"Just the right amount." she giggled. Aubrey pulled Jesse's hoodie over her head (completely messing up her hair that she had carefully straightened) and laughed as the jacket swallowed her small figure. "If this is some cheesy cliché move where you take me to a cold place and give me your crappy jacket so I am still cold, and you have to keep me warm, I swear-"

"I'm hurt that you think so little of my plans, Posen!" Jesse scoffed jokingly.

"Well, you have to prove your little plans to me!"

"I think that can be arranged." he smirked, bumping into her shoulder purposefully. "I hope you can skate."

"I might be a little rusty, so you have to promise not to laugh when I fall on my ass!" Aubrey begged.

"I cannot make those sorts of promises! But in all honesty, I'll be right there on the ground with you." he said quietly, trying not to ruin his manly image in the eyes of others surrounding them.

* * *

"See? Not too shabby!" Aubrey teased as she maneuvered along the ice in her skates. Jesse was close behind her as he slowly made his way around, trying not to fall.

"Well, keep it up and you're going to fall, and I'm going to laugh." he warned her teasingly.

"Yeah, Yeah. I'm not going to fall." Aubrey stated firmly. A group of little kids sped past them on their slick blades as they shaved the ice. The sudden force and crowd overwhelmed Aubrey, and she quickly lost her balance. Aubrey waved her arms around but ultimately fell to the ground in defeat. She couldn't look up at Jesse, knowing good and well the look he had on his face.

"I believe now is where I say 'I told you so'!" he laughed, skating over towards her slowly. Jesse bent down and tucked his arms up under Aubrey's pulling her up to her feet. "You good?" he asked, just double checking. When she nodded her head in embarrassment, Jesse quickly removed his arms from around her, not wanting to seem too comfortable with her just yet.

"Maybe I should just stick next to you." she muttered quietly.

"That may be smart." he whispered.

Aubrey slid her arm around Jesse's and held on to it tightly as they continued to skate around the ice. Jesse shoved his hands in his pockets to keep them warm, and Aubrey tucked hers in the sleeves of his hoodie she had on.

* * *

"It's not over yet." Jesse explained as they sat down next to each other to take off their skates.

"What more could you possibly have planned?" Aubrey asked with a small laugh. "This is, only, our first date." she reminded him gently.

"I know, I know. I didn't want you to get bored. I don't know. We can call it a day if you want."

"No! It's wonderful! I just think it's weird putting so much effort into the first date."

"Are you kidding me? That's when you're supposed to introduce yourself to your person on a relationship level! A lot of effort should be put into a first date, Aubrey!"

"It's always the same, dinner and a movie."

"Well, we went iceskating. Therefore it's different."

"Okay, sure, but what are we doing next?"

"Well, uh, I figured we would, uh, go catch a movie." he mumbled, rubbing the sweat off the back of his neck.

"Exactly."

"Oh, come on, bree! That's not fair! You love movies! I'm not taking you to some stupid flick that you're going to hate and never want to sit through again! Have a little faith in me, here! I am the movie nerd of our little entourage here!" Jesse pleaded.

"You're right. I do love movies. I guess you just have to see them with the right people." she stated.

Jesse pulled her towards the exit of Rockefeller Center and headed towards the car. "Exactly. They have to appreciate the real value of the movies."

"Okay, so what are we seeing if it's not some stupid flick?" Aubrey asked curiously, tucking her arm around his as they made their way to his car.

"Well, I know how much you like Grease, so I found an theater on the outer parts of Manhattan. It's a quick drive up the way." he admitted.

"Woah, woah, woah. You got tickets to see Grease?"

"Yeah! That's, sorta, what I just said." he laughed nervously.

"You amaze me, Swanson." Aubrey laughed softly, looking up at him with a small glint in her eye.

"Right, so let's get going, shall we?" Jesse opened the car door for Aubrey before quicky running around the car to the drivers seat.

* * *

Lucky for them, they had arrived a little earlier, so they managed to get a great spot in the smaller theater. Jesse let Aubrey pick the seats, but thankfully they shared the same opinion on where the great seats are located in a theater. "The middle of the middle. Not too close. Not too far away." she told him as she walked down the row before him.

"This is so cool!" she squealed as she noticed the old fashioned decorations that were on the walls and just the way the theater itself was set up.

"Well, I certainly am glad you like it so far!"

"It doesn't take much to make me happy, in all honesty." she admitted, looking down at her hands that were resting in her lap.

"Well, I guess my goal will always be to make you super mega happy, then." he chuckled, trying to get her to relax. "Do you want anything to eat?" he asked, looking over at her. Aubrey looked over at him with a small smile on her face.

"I'm fine, thanks."

"Are you absolutely positive? No candy or popcorn or something to drink?"

Aubrey bit her bottom lip before sighing in defeat. "Surprise me."

"Will do!" he chuckled before going out to the concessions stand.

Jesse came back with a tub of popcorn and two drinks in his hand. He handed a drink to Aubrey, so she set it in the cupholder on her seat. Jesse reached into his hoodie pocket and brought out two small boxes of candy and handed one to Aubrey. "Here ya go, sweets." he smirked as she took the box from his hand.

"You spoil me." she teased as she took a sip from her straw.

"That's my job!"

It didn't take long for the theater to start filling up more rapidly. For being a little out of the ways, there was definitely a good turnout. Thankfully they got there when they did!

Jesse held the tub of popcorn in his lap and periodically grabbed a handful as the movie started to play. Aubrey would reach over and grab a handful, but it was definitely Jesse who ate more of it. He set the tub on the ground after the two of them finished it off. He looked over at Aubrey, and she was staring up at the screen as if she were studying it. Aubrey took a sip of her soda and set it back down in the cupholder, but she set it in the one on her right side, so the armrest between she and Jesse was free now. Jesse looked over at her quickly, and he noticed her hand resting in her lap. Not too quickly, Jesse moved his arm to the armrest, trying not to seem too suspicious. When Aubrey paid no attention the action, he sighed to himself in relief. Aubrey was holding her head in her other hand, which was resting on the armrest on her right side, so her left hand was placed gingerly in her lap. Jesse slowly reached over and placed his hand on top of hers, tucking his fingers under her hand and running his thumb over the top of her hand gently. Aubrey's muscles grew tense as she felt his hand cover hers. Her stomach knotted, and she felt her shoulders grow stiff as she cringed, knowing her palms were starting to sweat nervously. However, she didn't want to ruin the moment he was creating, so she let his hand stay on top of hers.

When Aubrey didn't pull away, Jesse smiled to himself in success. He carefully and sweetly laced his fingers in hers. Jesse squeezed her hand gently when he saw how nervous she was about the whole situation. Aubrey didn't look up at him, rather she glanced down at their intertwined hands and back up at the screen for the remainder of her favorite movie. Aubrey's palms never stopped sweating, but Jesse's were sweating too. The two of them toughed through the sweaty palms as they watched the movie play. Aubrey finally relaxed, but the butterflies never went away, causing her to blush intensely just at the mere touch of his sweaty hand against hers.

After the movie ended, Aubrey and Jesse threw away their trash and walked out into the brisk air of night time in the outer part of Manhattan. Jesse still held her hand in his as they walked to his car.

"Thank you, Jesse." Aubrey smiled up at him as they walked through the parking lot.

"You are more than welcome, Aubrey." he returned, lightly pushing into her shoulder. Jesse opened Aubrey's door for her, hating that she let go of his hand to get into the car. He ran around and slid into his seat, quickly starting the car to get the heat running since the temperature had dropped increasingly.

Jesse still found it adorable that she had not taken off his hoodie yet. Aubrey sat on her hands to warm them up as he waited for the engine to warm up enough for the heat to actually work. Once it did, Jesse began the little trip back to Aubrey's apartment to drop her off. Jesse turned the radio on and turned the volume up a little bit to have a little bit of entertainment for the car ride home.

Aubrey smiled as she heard the song playing on the radio. It's like he knew what music she listened to and had it preset for her arrival. No, that's not the case since they both listen to the station on the way home from work, but it's the thought that counts, right?

**_She's got a way of showin'_**

**_How I make her feel_**

**_And I find the strength to keep on goin'_**

**_She's got a light around her_**

**_And ev'rywhere she goes_**

**_A million dreams of love surround her ev'rywhere_**

Jesse sang along quietly with the radio, and Aubrey watched in amazement as his voice rang in her ears, singing one of her favorite songs. Jesse was tapping his fingers on the console to the piano line, making Aubrey grow curiouser. Does he play piano too? She hadn't a clue. But something whispered to Aubrey, a small voice in the back of her mind. She slipped her hand over his as he drove down the road. She looked up at him with a smile on her face, and he quickly glanced at her before returning his eyes to the road. Jesse smiled a half smile-half smirk as he felt her hand on his, where it stayed the entire ride back to her place.

* * *

"I had a really nice time, tonight." Aubrey told him, before getting out of the car.

"I'm glad you did, Aubrey. We should do it again soon!"

"I'd like that." she said softly.

"I guess I'll see you at work tomorrow!"

"Yeah, see you tomorrow, Jess." she smiled kindly.

"Aubrey...goodnight."

"Goodnight, Jess." Aubrey leaned over and placed a small kiss on his cheek before getting out of the car since she insisted he not walk her upstairs since it was only the first date, even though it didn't feel like it was only the first date.

* * *

Aubrey slid out of her clothes and pulled on sweatpants. She looked over at the hoodie that was thrown on her bed. She smiled to herself and threw it over her little body again, laughing as she looked in the mirror to see just how much it swallowed her. Aubrey curled up under her covers, taking in the warmth and smell of Jesse's hoodie. She closed her eyes and brought the memories she had just experienced to the front of her mind as she slowly drifted off to sleep, him being the last thing she thought about before her slumber.


	8. Chapter 8

**A/N: short update! Next weekend's update(s) will be longer and better since I'll be off for four days! This story will be coming to an end soon! I hope you've been somewhat happy with it! I've been sort of distracted while writing this, so if you see anything that relates to Despicable Me, I apologize!**

* * *

**Chapter 8:**

Aubrey's heart leapt out of her chest as she felt a strong, familiar hand slide into hers. She gave his hand a small squeeze as they continued through the front door, stopping to sign in. When Aubrey glanced up, she couldn't help but notice the knowing smirk on the young girl's face. She never said a word, simply shaking her head and laughing as the two walked toward the elevator.

Jesse pulled Aubrey into the elevator, pressing their floor quickly. Aubrey stood by his side, rubbing her thumb lightly across the back of his knuckle. Aubrey wrapped her free hand around his arm, resting her head on his shoulder as they made their way upstairs. It was their alone time at work. The thirty-second ride in private before acting as if nothing were happening.

Once the doors pulled open, Jesse's hand soon felt the emptiness it had felt for so long before she came along. He longed for her hand to fit so perfectly in his all day, everyday, but it didn't, and it wouldn't. Not now. It's not like they were dating anyways. Not yet, at least. He watched as she made her way to her desk with her head held high. The way her hair bounced with each step in her heels that made her only an inch or two shorter than he, himself, it drove him crazy.

Aubrey played with the empty space where his hand used to be. She ran her thumb over her palm, tracing the lines on her hand, just as he had done the other night when he took her to a baseball game. It was her first real game experience, and he had been so enthusiastic about it, making sure she had the best time to have a good memory of the place.

Whenever she tried to focus, Aubrey found her thoughts wandering off, always going in the same direction. She looked up and across all the desks, only to find his eyes meet hers, a small, secretive smile forming on his chiseled face. Aubrey quickly looked down at her hands before a smile erupted onto her face. When she looked back up, she no longer saw Jesse's smiling face. In fact, she no longer saw Jesse at all. Out of the corner of her eye, she saw a figure moving towards her desk. She glanced up and saw Jesse walking by her desk with a subtle smirk on his face. With a small flick of his wrist, a small, folded up piece of paper fluttered to her desk. Aubrey shook her head at his old school actions. With a light sigh, she quickly unfolded the note to read it.

_Coffee. Workroom. Like, now._

_-your secret admirer._

Aubrey stuck the small piece of paper into her pocket before heading toward the workroom, not entirely sure what she was expecting from him. Aubrey lightly knocked on the door frame when she saw Jesse turned around messing with the coffee pot. He spun around quickly with a huge smile on his face.

"Glad you got my note!" he smirked.

"You know, you're not very secretive if I know who you are." she laughed, moving over toward his familiar figure.

"Well, it got you here, didn't it?"

Aubrey laughed, shaking her head slightly. "I suppose it did," she sighed.

Jesse poured the coffee into a cup and handed it to Aubrey. She took a small sip before quickly pulling away in pain.

"Ow! That's hot!" she winced in pain as the coffee burned her tongue. She brought her fingers up to her mouth as she held the coffee away from her face so she didn't burn anything else.

"It's not that hot!" Jesse said, taking the coffee from her delicate hand. "See?" he teased, sticking the tip of his finger in the steaming liquid before quickly pulling it out of the drink. "Oh God that's hot!" he yelped, shaking his finger to rid it of the warm remnants.

"It's not that hot!" Aubrey mimicked as she laughed at him.

"Pipe it, Miss Posen." he huffed, setting the coffee on the counter to cool.

"Can't handle the heat, Swanson?" she shot back, nudging his side with her finger.

"You're enjoying this too much, Aubrey."

"Oh pish posh!"

Jesse wrapped his arm around her waist, pulling her into his side. "I am not afraid to mess up your hair, missy." he teased.

"You touch my hair, and it's on like donkey kong!" she assured him, causing Jesse to laugh.

"Feisty."

Chloe stood behind the door frame, listening to the two of them inside the workroom...finally. She peered around the frame and saw his arm wrapped her waist, both mid-laugh, completely smitten whether they admit it or not. Her curiosity always got the best of her, and this was just too good to pass up, so Chloe, being Chloe, skipped off to find her partner in crime, Stacie.

"Stacie! Stacie! Stacie!" Chloe squealed, tapping her friend on her shoulder. "Come with me!" she giggled, pulling her by the arm to the doorway of the workroom. They both peered in and saw Aubrey and Jesse with their backs to them, his hand on the small of her back as they drank coffee together.

"Chloe are they" she started before Chloe answered her abruptly.

"I think so!" she squealed quietly. The two of them backed away from the room, giggling like idiots.

"It's about time!" Stacie exclaimed in excitement. "Let's spy on them today!"

"Way ahead of you, sister!" Chloe giggled.

Aubrey motioned Jesse from his desk to her own, pulling up an extra rolling chair beside her own. Jesse, more than willingly, sat beside her at her small desk with announcements spread over the surface.

"What's up, sweets?" he asked, motioning towards the wedding announcements.

Aubrey blushed at his silly nickname that he's grown to love calling her. It bothered her at first, but then she realized "it's just his charming personality." She shrugged her shoulders at his question. "I want your opinion on these."

Jesse scanned the announcements along with the additional notes she had scribbled down. He separated the announcements by whatever system he had in his mind. "These look good!" he told her, pushing a pile of announcements to her hand. His fingers lightly brushed over hers as he slid the papers to her.

Aubrey pulled her hand back and dropped it in her lap as she felt her face turn beet red from his light touch.

"Ms. Posen. Mr. Swanson. Glad to see you two collaborating for work!" they heard from behind them.

Aubrey whipped around and faced Mr. Moyer with slight nervousness. "Mr. Moyer! I didn't see you there!" she chuckled nervously.

"I try to make my presence unknown."

"Duly noted, sir!"

"I need the two of you to clear your calendar at the end of the month." he said firmly.

"I'm sorry sir?" Jesse asked in confusion.

"The 31st. Big wedding that evening."

"The 31st. That's-"

"New Year's Eve. Yes, I'm aware. This is very important for us, and I need my best workers on the job, hence why I am asking you two."

"Well, thank you." Aubrey stuttered, looking over at Jesse. "I guess I can do that."

"Yeah, sounds cool if it means that much to the paper."

"Glad you two see where I am coming from. Carry on." Their boss muttered before returning to his office.

"Well, I guess we've got New Years plans." Aubrey giggled nervously.

"I guess we do." he echoed, nudging her with his elbow. "We can make the best of it." Jesse shot a wink toward Aubrey, causing her to blush insanely.

"So, weddings. Are you up for these?" she asked, turning back around towards her desk.

Jesse smiled and spun back around as well. "I'm up for anything if you are." he assured her. Jesse scooted his chair closer to Aubrey's and looked down at her hand still sitting in her lap. Aubrey glanced over at Jesse and smiled sheepishly as she felt his presence grow closer. Jesse gently reached over and slid his hand in hers, fitting his fingers perfectly in between hers. Aubrey didn't object of pull away this time. In fact, she squeezed his hand gently before scooting forward so their hands were under her desk. Jesse ran his thumb along the back of her hand, sending chills down her spine.

When Aubrey saw Chloe and Stacie near them, she pulled her hand away and set in on her desk. Knowing how nosy they'd be, she didn't want them asking anymore questions than they already do.

"Everything alright?" Jesse whispered in her ear after she removed her hand so abruptly.

"Yeah, it's fine. Just...people." she sighed, busying herself with nonimportant work. Jesse sighed and watched as Stacie and Chloe walked by, exchanging glances before looking at he and Aubrey strangely. Once they had passed and were out of sight and earshot, Aubrey's hand found Jesse's once more, resting it on his thigh under her desk. She sheepishly smiled over at Jesse as she felt his fingers fiddle with hers ever so slightly.

"We're like little rebels." he whispered into her ear, his warm breath sending signals through her body.

Aubrey couldn't control her giggles anymore, between his hand gently holding hers and his snide little remarks about the two of them that no one ever caught except herself. "I guess we are." she giggled, bumping into his shoulder with her own.

"Well, well, well. What do we have here?" Aubrey and Jesse spun around, only to face none other than Chloe and Stacie, arms folded across their chests. Aubrey quickly pulled her hand from Jesse's grasp again.

"It's noth-" she hesitated. It definitely was more than nothing.

"Save it, Posen. We were right, and both of you were wrong when I brought it up last time. I called it!" Chloe squealed.

"Chloe, please just"

"We're not saying a word! Just tell us yes or no!" Stacie begged alongside Chloe.

Aubrey looked nervously at Jesse, wanting him to speak up about what they saw. He looked over and saw the desperation written all over face, and he got the message clear as day.

"Guys, we're just, I guess you could say, testing the waters." he finally spoke up. "Don't make a big deal about it, alright? We don't want this to get out, do you understand?"

"Aye aye Captain!" they said in unison, giving a mock salute.

"Thank you." he muttered, shooing them away so they could regain their privacy.

"Jesse...thank you." Aubrey finally sighed. "I'm not very good at this, and I just don't want to rush anything. I'm not ready for everyone to know about the dates you've been taking me on this past month. I'm sorry." Aubrey's voice broke in disappointment as she spoke.

"Hey, don't worry about it!" he assured her, brushing a loose strand of hair out of her delicate face. "I'm totally okay with that! I care about you Aubrey, and I just want you to be happy. That's all."

Aubrey reached over and placed her hand over his, rubbing her thumb over the back of his hand. "I am happy. Trust me." Aubrey flashed her bright smile as Jesse beamed at her with compassion in his eyes.

"Good."

"So New Years, huh?"

"It's a date?" he asked suggestively.

"It's a date."


	9. Chapter 9

**Chapter 9:**

"Seriously, who actually _wants_ to get married on New Year's Eve?" Aubrey huffed as she pinned her bangs out of her face with a few bobby pins that were sitting on her counter.

"Apparently, the Waldorf's insisted on it." Jesse explained, sitting on her couch, watching her scurry around her apartment to quickly get ready.

"Oh really." Jesse could hear the sarcasm dripping from her words, so he decided to keep quiet. "I'm really sorry that I wasn't ready." She blurted out, pulling her foot into her favorite heels.

"It's no problem, Aubrey. I don't mind watching you do your thing!"

"You know, that sounds a little creepy when you put it that way." Aubrey joked, looking up at him with a smirk on her face.

"Hmm, take it how you want, princess." Jesse couldn't help but fire back, pushing himself up so he was standing next to her. Aubrey made a mocking face as she grabbed her notebook and purse to head to the big wedding they had been specifically asked to cover.

"I'd rather be watching the ball drop on tv while drinking a bottle of champagne in bed." she admitted, tucking her hand in the crook of his arm.

"Well, at least we're suffering together." he teased, squeezing her hand between his side and arm.

"I guess that makes this a teensy bit better."

"Only a teensy bit?"

"Okay, a lot better. Geez, Swanson!" Aubrey couldn't help but laugh. Man, he made her feel like an idiot, not being able to control her laughter around him.

"That's what I thought." he smirked, flashing his dorky grin which made her stomach instantly fill with butterflies.

* * *

Jesse opened the car door for Aubrey, allowing her to get settled before closing it shut and running around to the drivers side. Aubrey plugged in the address into his GPS system as he pulled out onto the road.

"I can't believe the year is already over." Aubrey sighed, leaning her head back against the seat as she stared out the side window as the buildings passed by.

Jesse glanced over at the beautiful blonde sitting next to him. He reached his hand out and gently fit his in hers, pulling her attention to him. Aubrey looked down at their intertwined hands and back up at him. She moved her free hand over theirs and smiled a sweet smile. Jesse gave her hand a small squeeze but not taking his eyes off the road as he carefully drove on the icy road.

"I've enjoyed the second half of it." he laughed, running his thumb over hers.

"I have too." she giggled, looking up at him with a bright smile forming on her lips.

"You ready for the wedding?"

"Nah." Aubrey smirked. "Can we ditch?"

"I don't think Moyer would appreciate that."

"We can go watch the fireworks!"

"How about we go do this thing, and then I take you to go see the fireworks."

"Deal!" Aubrey giggled, her laugh momentarily distracting Jesse as his car slightly drifted to the right. He skillfully moved the car back into place with a small, nervous laugh to follow, causing Aubrey to grow red. She made him do that.

"What time does the wedding start?" Jesse asked curiously, his plan coming to light sooner than he thought it would.

Aubrey clicked her home button on her phone to check the time. She couldn't help but smile at the picture she had all to willingly chosen as her background of she and Jesse at the baseball game in the stands, decked out in Yankees gear. "In an hour."

"Oh great! Plenty of time!" Jesse exclaimed, turning down a different road.

"Whoa, what? Jesse what are you doing? Like you said, we can't exactly ditch this wedding!"

"I will get you to the wedding, Aubrey. Trust me."

Aubrey did trust Jesse, more than she's ever trusted someone in her life. He figured her out, somehow, someway. It started with the little gestures he did without thinking twice about it. Aubrey found herself opening up to him and telling him things about her life she had never thought about telling anyone before. He was so kinda about it, occasionally telling her stories of his life. Knowing that Jesse was comfortable enough to open up to her about his past filled Aubrey's heart. They had a special connection, and neither of them could deny it.

"I do trust you, Jess." Aubrey assured him, running her free hand down his arm.

* * *

"I've never actually brought anyone out here with me." Jesse admitted, leading her down the path to his favorite spot. "I don't think I've actually mentioned this spot to anyone now that I think about it." Aubrey wrapped her arm in his as they trudged through the small layer of snow before coming across a large bolder overlooking the skyline of the city.

"It's beautiful, Jess. It really is." Aubrey assured him, looking up at him with her stormy eyes searching his warm, chestnut shaded eyes. "But what are we doing out here?"

"I wanted this to be special...memorable, ya know!"

"I...I don't understand."

Jesse led Aubrey and set her down on the bolder. Jesse stood in front of her, pacing the icy cold ground. "Aubrey, I brought you out here because it's a special place. You're special. I thought it was time that I brought you here." he began, stopping directly in front of Aubrey. "I really like you, Aubrey. I think we both know that."

"I think that's pretty clear." Aubrey giggled. Jesse chuckled at her input before pacing once more.

Aubrey could tell by his actions that, whatever this was, meant a lot to him. It meant a lot to her too, being able to share this memory with him. She watched as he paced the ground and fidgeted with his hands. "What's on your mind, Jess?"

Jesse stood in front of Aubrey with a small smile on his face. He took both of her hands in his and lightly kissed the top of her hands, causing her to blush. "Aubrey, I've wanted to ask you this for a while now, but I didn't want to rush anything between us in fear of losing it."

Aubrey felt her stomach fill with butterflies as his words echoed in her mind. She felt her hands grow sweaty as he held hers tightly, resting against her knees.

"I really want to make this, make us, real. Aubrey, I want to be yours, and I want you to be mine. Aubrey, will you do me the wonderful honor of being my girlfriend?"

Aubrey grinned from ear to ear as she looked up at him. Without hesitation, Aubrey threw her arms around Jesse's neck. Jesse's hands quickly found her waist to support her as she squealed in excitement.

"So...can I take that as a yes?" he asked, spinning her around in a circle before putting her back on the ground.

"Jesse, when we first ran into each other, literally, the only feeling I had towards you was hate. I was so frustrated about wearing my coffee rather than being able to drink it in peace. I wanted to strangle you so much, and I never wanted to see your apologetic face again, but things change, and so do people. I really like you, Jesse, and I can't imagine not talking to or seeing you every day. I really can't." Aubrey began, taking his hands in hers and pulling him closer. "What I'm trying to say, Jesse, is that I would love nothing more than to be yours." Aubrey smiled and leaned her forehead against his. Jesse wrapped his arms around her waist, her body flush against his. Aubrey glanced down at his lips before quickly looking up at his eyes again. Jesse noticed and leaned down slowly as if he were going to finally kiss her, but at the last second, he quickly moved his face to the side.

"Not quite yet, Bree. Soon." he whispered into her ear. Aubrey sighed and nodded slightly as she felt is warm breath against her chilled skin. "Now let's go to this wedding!"

* * *

As they sat in their placed seats waiting for the ceremony to begin, Aubrey couldn't help but find herself closer and closer to Jesse, her boyfriend. _Boyfriend._ That one word that she'd grown up fearing she'd never find in her life. And here he was, sitting next to her taking pictures of the ceremony hall. He'd have to move in a few minutes to take pictures of the bridal party, but she wanted to enjoy it while she could. He took notice and instantly complied, smiling as she cuddled up to him while he took the pictures. He looked down at her notepad and saw her little doodles of hearts and smiley faces. He couldn't help but grin at the adorable blonde's actions.

* * *

Once Jesse joined her again for the remainder of the ceremony, Aubrey was content. She felt his arm wrap around the back of her chair and soon felt his fingers running up and down her arm. Sure he'd done it before, but it just felt different this time. It felt special. Aubrey leaned into Jesse as she scribbled her notes down reluctantly. At least he was with her, suffering alongside her.

"We don't have to stay for the reception, do we?" he whispered in her ear softly. Aubrey shrugged her shoulders as she paid attention to the details of the wedding.

"I hope not." She whispered back, looking over at him with a small grin. "We have a deal." Jesse smirked and nodded his head.

* * *

After the wedding, Aubrey and Jesse stuck around for a little bit until they were confronted by Mrs. Waldorf.

"Oh hi! You must be Ms. Posen and Mr. Swanson. Mr. Moyer assured me that he had his two best people for us!" Mrs. Waldorf exclaimed happily.

"It's very nice to meet you, Mrs. Waldorf!" Aubrey assured her, extending her hand to the cheery woman.

"I do hope you two will be staying for the reception! It will be spectacular, and then there will be fireworks!"

"Oh, well I guess we can stay if you would like...get more coverage for the article." Aubrey trailed off, looking over apologetically at Jesse.

"Oh, that would be fantastic!" she exclaimed. "Follow the crowd of people to the reception hall and sit anywhere."

Jesse ushered Aubrey away and sighed. He knew Aubrey couldn't say no. Her only goal was to make people happy, and if writing an article including the reception was what they wanted, she'd do just that. He slid his arm around her waist as they walked into the crowd of people. Aubrey sighed in relief as she felt his arm wrap around her slender frame, almost as if he was her sense of security and sanity.

"It'll go by faster than we think." Jesse assured her as they took their seats at an empty table. He ordered them some drinks while they waited for the actual reception to start. Jesse slid his chair closer to Aubrey's because he couldn't bear being that far away from her if he could help it. Aubrey fit her hand perfectly in his as they watched everyone arrive. It drove her crazy when she could feel Jesse's thumb running along the lines of her hand. He would occasionally squeeze her hand to remind her that he was there and not going anywhere. It filled her stomach with the good kind of butterflies.

As time ticked by, Aubrey grew anxious. Man, he had it all planned out, the whole asking her out on New Year's Eve, so they could start off the New Year with each other, physically and emotionally. Her mind couldn't wrap around what he possibly could have planned after this.

* * *

As everyone gathered outside for the countdown to begin, Jesse gingerly pulled Aubrey to his side by a gentle tug of her hand. Aubrey giggled under her breath as she saw his dorky grin on his handsome face, his deep, chocolate eyes noticing her every movement. Aubrey's face grew warm, looking down to see his strong, familiar hands sneak their way around her tiny waist. She followed his guide and soon felt his chest pressed against her back as they stood in the crowd of people excited for the celebration. Jesse folded his hands, resting them on Aubrey's flat stomach, causing her breath to hitch in the back of her throat as his thumbs softly brushed along her skin.

The countdown started loudly at first, but towards the end, Aubrey tuned them out, only listening to Jesse's gravely voice whisper in her ear. Thankfully, Aubrey didn't have to say anything immediately. She was so flustered just by his warm breath on her skin. Aubrey carefully turned to face him, his hands unfolding and resting on her waist.

"Happy New Year, Jesse." she said quietly, a small smile forming. Aubrey chewed on the inside of her bottom lip as she searched his eyes, hoping he'd make the move her body ached for.

Jesse maneuvered his hands from Aubrey's waist to gently cupping her face, brushing a strand of her blonde curls out of her face in the process of doing so. He stared into her eyes as he anxiously yet nervously awaited his next move. Jesse leaned down and gently placed his lips on her slightly parted lips. He couldn't help but melt in his shoes as he felt Aubrey lean up to meet his lips. Aubrey's hand wrapped around the back of Jesse's neck, pulling him closer to herself. Her stomach filled with butterflies as Jesse innocently kissed her under the celebratory fireworks and starry night. Aubrey pulled away first, not necessarily wanting to, but shivered from the brisk air. She pressed her forehead against his and smiled.

"Happy New Year, Sweetheart." Jesse grinned, placing another light kiss against her lips. Jesse wrapped his arms around her once more and smiled as she rested her head on his shoulder and buried her face in his neck.

"Thank you." she whispered, slowly wrapping her own arms around his waist but under his jacket. Everyone's cheers of excitement drowned the two of them out, everyone sharing their own New Year's kisses with their own partners. Aubrey could finally take part in that wonderful event for the first time in her lifetime, and she couldn't be happier.

* * *

Aubrey didn't leave his side for the rest of the night. She didn't even want to get out of the car when he pulled up in front of her apartment building. Jesse opened the door for her, coaxing her to get out into the cold for only a few seconds. Jesse walked her upstairs for the first time as a couple, and he held her hand tightly in his.

"I guess this is goodnight." Aubrey sighed, tugging on his hands.

Jesse pressed his lips against Aubrey's as she backed up against the door, pulling him with her. His hands held her waist as she wrapped her hands around the back of his neck. He pulled away and lightly kissed her lips before pulling away completely.

"Goodnight, sweets." Jesse grinned, brushing her loose hair aside and pulling her chin up. "See you later."

Aubrey played with his fingers as she prolonged his departure. She felt his warm lips pressed against her cheek. "Goodnight, Jesse."

Aubrey slowly closed the door behind her, watching Jesse make his way downstairs wearing the hugest smile. Her smile matched his as she bit her lip as she leaned against her door, heart and stomach full of emotions from the evening. She was finally his.


	10. Chapter 10

**A/N: Look! Two updates in one weekend (well, long weekend. off to school tomorrow ugh)! So there's only one more chapter, and I plan to post it next week that way I'm not leaving this unfinished with my schedule becoming hectic. My writing will have to decrease a bit for a while, but I'll still be around! I may do one shots here and there and I do have one thing planned, but that's not important right this second, so yeah, hope you enjoy! It's kinda just fluffy stuff.**

* * *

**Chapter 10:**

Aubrey peered up and saw her boyfriend staring at her from his desk. A small smile began to form as energy surged through her body once she saw his dorky little half smirk-half grin. With a small nod of her head, both she and Jesse stood up and made their way to the work room. Jesse grabbed her hand as he ran to catch up with her before she got there, earning a few glances and smirks from the others in the office. Aubrey grinned and squeezed his hand gently as they walked into the workroom to make a fresh pot of coffee.

As Jesse fixed the coffee, Aubrey leaned against the counter next to his solid frame. Once he put the pot on, Jesse leaned next to Aubrey, wrapping his arm around her waist. Aubrey instinctively rested her head on his shoulder, and he gingerly ran his thumb along her side, causing her to blush ever so slightly at his light touch. Jesse looked over at Aubrey and brush a loose strand of hair out of her face. He turned his body so he was standing in front of her as she continued to lean back against the counter, taking her hand in his and kissing her knuckles softly. Jesse couldn't help but stare at Aubrey in complete fascination, entranced by her beauty, and she couldn't help but notice.

"You alright, Jesse?" she asked suspiciously.

Jesse grinned and gently tilted her chin up. "You're beautiful, you know that?" he finally said quietly. Aubrey felt the color rush to her cheeks as it registered that he thought she was beautiful. A small giggle escaped Aubrey's semi-sealed mouth. She wrapped her arms around him and leaned her head on his shoulder.

Jesse leaned down and brought his mouth close to her ear. "Would it be alright if I kissed you?" he whispered with care.

Aubrey looked up at him with a small, curios smile. "Since when do you need permission do something I love?" she giggled.

"Since we're at work, and I don't want to do anything you're not comfortable with." he explained, tucking her hair behind her ear. Aubrey smiled at how thoughtful he was being about the whole situation.

She leaned up, her mouth next to his ear. "Kiss me." she whispered, allowing her warm breath to linger on his skin before he made his next move.

Jesse leaned down and took her lips in his as her hands gripped the fabric that covered his chest. His hands found her waist as she kissed him back, keeping the kiss innocent as best as she could, which had been hard for them lately.

"We can't leave you alone for two minutes without you two going at it!" Aubrey ended the kiss and leaned her forehead against his with a heavy sigh. Jesse laughed in annoyance before turning around to face the two girls.

"Hi, Stacie, Chloe."

"First, you guys get all coupley at movie night and kiss and share the chair, and now it's at work?"

"I'm sorry, Chloe!" Aubrey stuttered.

"No, no! Don't be! It's adorable!" she squealed.

Jesse wrapped his arm around Aubrey and pulled her in front of him. Aubrey held on to his hands as he and Chloe began to talk once more.

"What's up, Chloe?" he asked.

"Not a lot! I just wanted to remind y'all about karaoke night tonight, down at McClaren's."

"Oh, right. I forgot about that! What time does it start again?"

"Seven o'clock sharp. Should we save you two a spot?"

Jesse looked down at Aubrey and nudged her gently. "What do you say, sweets? Do you want to go to karaoke night, or do you want to do something else?"

"Me? I would love to go to karaoke night, Jess! Is that even a real question?" Aubrey giggled, leaning up and kissing him on the cheek.

"We'll be there, Chloe. Save us a spot on the set list. We'll do something." Jesse had a devious grin on his face as he said this, causing Aubrey's face to drop.

"Oh, no we won't! I'm not getting up there!" she assured him.

"Oh, please, Aubrey? Do it for me!" he begged her.

"I don't sing."

"Aubrey, yes you do. I've heard you."

"Jesse, I typically only sing very poorly in the shower. I don't think that counts."

"Don't listen to her, Chloe. We're singing something."

"No, Chloe. We're not. He can, but I'm not."

"Aubrey, we will all be drunk! No one will know who's good and who isn't! That's the fun in it!"

"I do a swell job at embarrassing myself. I don't need another excuse to."

"Oh come on, Aubrey! If you don't get up there with me...I'll withhold my kisses for a week." He exclaimed once the idea came to his head.

"You wouldn't be able to survive, Swanson."

"Yeah, well, neither would you. We'd both be in big trouble." Jesse teased.

"Okay so while you two figure out who would cave first, I'll save a spot for you guys. If you do it, awesome, if not, Amy will gladly do one with Bumper." Chloe explained.

"You two might want to not attack each other so much at work. I'm not entirely sure what Bossman would say about this even though you've managed to slip past him for, what two or three months now?" Stacie added before the two of them headed out.

"Almost three." Jesse told her proudly.

Aubrey turned bright red, and Jesse immediately let go of her, kicking himself for not even thinking about what Moyer would say. He poured a cup of coffee for Aubrey and handed it to her before making his own cup.

"Didn't think of him either?" she asked quietly, taking a sip of her coffee.

Jesse shook his head. He had this all planned out, but work never came into the equation except for the fact that he'd get to see her a lot. "Who knows? Maybe he's okay with it." he mumbled.

Aubrey leaned her head on his shoulder and sighed. She really just wanted to kiss him and feel his arms around her, but Stacie actually had a valid point. "We'll figure it out. He can't control what we do outside of work."

"Yeah, but how am _I_ supposed to control myself while working?"

Aubrey giggled and poked at his side. "You'll figure something out. I know you will!"

* * *

Aubrey shot Jesse a text as she pushed herself up onto her kitchen counter.

_Hey Jess. Mom wants to talk for a bit. Don't worry about me. Go ahead and go to the bar. I'll take a cab there when we are done talking._

It didn't take long for Jesse to return his message to her.

_You sure? I am more than willing to wait for you!_

Aubrey smiled at how thoughtful he was being, but she didn't want to keep him from the fun.

_I'm sure Jess. Go have fun! I'll be there soon!_

* * *

Aubrey walked into the bar and quickly saw Chloe's familiar red hair. She couldn't help but find something familiar about the voice that was singing through the speakers. Aubrey walked over to Chloe and looked on stage only to see Jesse sitting at the piano playing a song and singing into the microphone.

* * *

**_She comes to me when I'm feelin' down_**

**_Inspires me without a sound_**

**_She touches me and I get turned around_**

**_She's got a smile that heals me_**

**_I don't know why it is_**

**_But I have to laugh when she reveals me_**

**_She's got a way about her_**

**_I don't know what it is_**

**_But I know that I can't live without her anyway_**

* * *

Everyone started clapping as Jesse made his way off stage, taking a mock bow as his friends applauded him. Aubrey's smile grew large as he saw her lurking behind Chloe.

"Aubrey! You're here!" he yelled over the noise. Jesse moved towards her and wrapped her in a hug.

"Looking pretty good up there, hot stuff!" Aubrey teased, placing a small kiss on his cheek.

"I wasn't sure when you'd be here and Donald bailed so I figured why not!" he laughed, pulling her over to the tables they had squished together. Unfortunately, there were no more available chairs, so Jesse sat down and pulled Aubrey on top of him, causing her to giggle before she wrapped her arm around his neck.

"Aubrey, you made it!" Chloe squealed, almost spilling her drink all over everyone.

"I said I would!" Aubrey reminded her.

"So when are you two going to sing?" Chloe asked them.

"I need alcohol first. Then, we will talk." Aubrey told her, waving a waitress over and ordering a drink. When the drink was brought out to her, Aubrey took a sip before leaning back against Jesse's shoulder.

"Come on, Bree. We can do Grease!" Jesse begged, running his hand softly up and down her leg. "You love Grease!"

"Yeah, I do! But I don't want to get up there and embarrass myself! I can't sing!"

"You're such a liar!" Jesse teased. "Put your drink down." Aubrey looked at him suspiciously before hesitantly putting her drink on the table. Jesse wrapped his arms around her tiny waist and stood up, carrying her to the stage despite her struggles and protests. Jesse grabbed two mics from the DJ and told him what song to put on before smiling at Aubrey, who wasn't sure if she was supposed to laugh or be extremely angry. She snatched the mic he held out for her and grumbled under her breath. Jesse leaned forward and whispered in her ear, "I know you can't resist this song, Bree. You have permission to hate me later if you don't have fun."

Aubrey sighed and rolled her eyes, holding the mic up to her mouth. She looked out and saw all of the people staring up at her in confusion, and her stomach knotted as her nerves started to get the best of her. Her grip on the mic tightened, her knuckles turning ghostly white. Jesse saw how nervous she had gotten and walked over to her, wrapping an arm around her waist.

"Just look at me, Aubrey. I'm right here." he said quietly, earning a strained smile. Jesse nodded at the DJ, and the music began to play out. Aubrey looked at Jesse before he opened his mouth to sing her favorite song. She knew it by heart. That wasn't the problem. It was more of making a fool out of herself not only in front of her peers, but making a fool out of herself in front of Jesse.

**_I got chills_**

**_They're multiplying_**

**_And I'm losing control_**

**_'Cause the power you're supplying_**

**_It's electrifying!_**

* * *

Jesse extended his hand to Aubrey and she placed hers in his before taking a deep breath.

**_You better shape up_**

**_'Cause I need a man_**

**_And my heart is set on you_**

**_You better shape up_**

**_You better understand_**

**_To my heart I must be true_**

**_Nothing left_**

**_Nothing left for me to do_**

* * *

Aubrey couldn't help but smile as she stared in Jesse's eyes, her nerves starting to leave her. Jesse spun Aubrey around the stage as they sang and danced to the song, earning cheers and applause from the drunk audience.

**_You're the one that I want_**

**_Oo-oo-oo, honey_**

**_The one that I want_**

**_Oo-oo-oo, honey_**

**_The one that I want_**

**_Oo-oo-oo, the one I need_**

**_Oh, yes indeed_**

**_If you're filled_**

**_With affection_**

**_You're to shy to convey_**

**_Better take my direction_**

**_Feel your way_**

**_I better shape up_**

**_'Cause you need a man_**

**_I need a man_**

**_Who can keep me satisfied_**

**_I better shape up_**

**_If I'm gonna prove_**

**_You better prove_**

**_That my faith is justified_**

**_Are you sure_**

**_Yes I'm sure down deep inside_**

**_You're the one that I want_**

**_Oo-oo-oo, honey_**

**_The one that I want_**

**_Oo-oo-oo, honey_**

**_The one that I want_**

**_Oo-oo-oo, the one I need_**

**_Oh, yes indeed_**

* * *

Jesse pulled Aubrey into him and crashed his lips against hers, his hand sneaking around to her neck to pull her closer. Aubrey's hands circled around his waist as she kissed him, the nerves completely gone but the electricity they shared taking over. Aubrey pulled apart and pressed her forehead against his with a huge smile on her face.

"So do you hate me?" he asked before hopping off stage. Jesse grabbed her waist and pulled her off the stage before joining their friends.

"I guess I don't hate you, Jess." she giggled, placing a small, gentle kiss on his lips.

"Good. I don't know what I'd do with myself." he smirked, pulling her onto his lap after sitting down.

"Oh my God you guys were on fire! Aubrey you can really sing, and you better keep singing on karaoke night! We have to make this a tradition!" Chloe giggled in excitement.

"Errr, I don't know about that Chloe. That may have been a one time deal." Aubrey smirked, taking a well deserved sip of her drink.

"I'll work on her, Chlo. Don't worry." Jesse teased, kissing Aubrey's cheek playfully.

"You guys are so cute, it makes me sick. Is this what it was like watching Tom and I?"

"Yes!" Stacie groaned, recalling the memories where the two would not get off of each other in every single situation.

Chloe blushed and looked over at Aubrey who also turned bright red. Someone caught the attention of Chloe's eye, causing her to freeze out of nervousness. Chloe never was quiet, so it made everyone curious when her face dropped and she shut up.

"Ms. Beale, Ms. Conrad, Ms. Posen, Mr. Swanson, others." Aubrey's face dropped and so did her stomach as the very familiar voice cleared his throat. Scared to turn around, she somehow managed to swallow the lump that was sticking to the back of her throat as she fought back tears of embarrassment and fear. "That was, um, quite the performance you two gave."

Aubrey stood up from Jesse's lap and smiled sheepishly. "Thank you, sir?"

"I stopped by for a drink with an old colleague and saw the two of you dancing away and singing together. I couldn't believe it at first."

"Sir, what you saw-" Jesse started before being cut off.

"What I saw, was the two of you having fun outside of work. Now, I know I do not have any rules against relationships between coworkers, and I don't feel the need to. So I will continue to let you two go as you please as long as this does not affect your work. Do we have an agreement?"

"Yes, sir." Aubrey stuttered, glancing over at Jesse.

"Yes we do, Mr. Moyer." Jesse told him, extending his hand out for a confirming handshake.

"Good. Enjoy the rest of you all's evening! I will see you all tomorrow, and do not even _think_ about calling in sick."

Aubrey let out a huge breath that she didn't even know she was holding in as Jesse wrapped his arms around her in a hug to calm her down.

"See, Bree? It's all going to be fine!" he said quietly, rubbing her back gently.

"I want to go home, Jess." she mumbled, fighting back the tears.

"Alright, we're going. Come on." he said quietly, grabbing his coat off the back of his chair. "We're going to head out, Chloe. See you tomorrow." he said louder so others could hear.

"You sure?" she asked worriedly. Jesse simply nodded before wrapping an arm around Aubrey's waist and heading out the door to his car.

Once they got in his car, Aubrey wrapped her arms over her stomach like she was going to puke. She wasn't, but her nerves were back. Even though Mr. Moyer had said it was okay for them to date, that was still one of the scariest encounters she's had to go through.

"Hey, Aubrey, are you okay?" Jesse asked with worry. It broke his heart to see how upset she was. "Deep breaths, Aubrey."

Aubrey nodded her head and took many deep breaths as she felt Jesse's caring stare warm her body. She looked over at him and smiled apologetically. Jesse didn't hesitate to hold her hand. He brought her hand up and kissed it before looking up at her again.

"I'm sorry." she mumbled.

"Don't be. I almost peed myself when I heard his voice. We had a right to be scared."

"I know, I know."

"Come on. Let's get you home." he smiled a warm, compassionate smile as he turned the car on. Jesse didn't let go of her hand as he drove back to her apartment, and Aubrey was grateful for that.

* * *

"Aubrey, are you sure you're okay?" Jesse asked as Aubrey unlocked the door to her apartment. "Do you want me to stay for a while?"

Aubrey nodded sheepishly, opening the door to her apartment and letting him follow her in before closing and locking it. Force of habit. Jesse took her hand in his and lead her to the couch, pulling her down beside him. Aubrey curled up next to him and rested her head on his shoulder, taking in his presence. She draped her arm over his stomach and traced small patterns over his slightly exposed skin where his shirt rode up from sitting on the couch. Jesse traced his fingertips over her arm as he felt her body rise and fall with every breath she took.

"I'm sorry I dragged you from your friends." she mumbled.

"Hey, don't worry about it! I see them all the time! I'd rather be here with you." he assured her, placing a small kiss on top of her head. "You're much cuter than them anyways."

Aubrey giggled and looked up at Jesse. She leaned up and placed a small kiss on his jawline. "Thank you." she whispered. "It means the world to me." she added, barely cut short by a huge yawn that definitely did not go unnoticed by Jesse.

"Alright, sweets. You need to rest." he smiled, picking her up and carrying her to her bedroom.

He was right. Aubrey was too tired to argue with him about that, so she complied and didn't fight back. When he set her down in bed, Aubrey kicked off her shoes and threw them towards her closet, causing Jesse to chuckle. She got up and grabbed some clothes out of her dresser and ran to the bathroom before Jesse could tell her goodnight and let her be. Jesse didn't want to leave with saying goodnight, so he patiently waited for her to get changed. When she was done, she crawled back into bed, yawning once more. Jesse walked over and pulled the covers up to her chin. Jesse leaned down and pressed his lips against her forehead, letting them linger for a few seconds.

"Goodnight, Aubrey. Sleep tight." he whispered, brushing a strand of hair out of her face.

As he turned to leave, Aubrey caught his hand and pulled him back. "Jesse?"

"Everything okay, Aubrey?"

After a few moments of silence Aubrey finally managed to ask, "Will you stay with me tonight?"

"Aubrey..."

"Please, Jess?"

"I don't think that's really smart, Aubrey."

"I want you to. It's me, Aubrey. Not drunk Aubrey. I'm far from drunk. This is me wanting you-inviting you to stay with me."

"I don't have any clothes for tomorrow."

"I get up early. We can run to your place before work. Jesse, I trust you. I want to fall asleep in your arms."

Hearing Aubrey say those words did it in for Jesse. He sighed and kissed Aubrey's hand. "Anything for you, sweetheart." he said quietly. Jesse made his way around to the other side of her bed. He pulled his shirt off and folded it up, setting in on the ground next to her bed. He kicked off his shoes and set them next to his shirt. Jesse glanced over at Aubrey, who was facing away from him thankfully, before he danced out of his pants, folding them up as well. Jesse crawled under the covers next to Aubrey and wrapped his arm around her waist. Aubrey smiled and turned over to face him. She scooted her body closer to him, burying her face in his bare chest.

"Goodnight Jesse." she sleepily mumbled.

"Goodnight, princess." he whispered, placing a soft kiss on top of her head. Jesse closed his eyes and held Aubrey close to him. The first of many nights together.


	11. Chapter 11

**A/N: Alright guys! Last chapter of this story! Hope you've enjoyed! I'll be around a little, but don't expect any mutlichapters anytime soon. It'll be oneshots and stuff for now. Love you all! **

**-Sarah.**

* * *

**Chapter 11:**

They kicked their legs through the air as they soared higher and higher into the sky, only to be pulled back by gravity. With wind blowing through her hair, Aubrey felt all of her fears drift away as she looked over at Jesse, who was on the swing next to her with the most jubilant smile on his face. A kid. She felt like a kid again, the sense of freedom while on the swing sets. No one could touch her. No one could ever hurt her, and here she was again, back on the swing sets. Untouchable.

Jesse watched as she smiled, the wind blowing her hair everywhere, causing her to erupt into a fit of giggles as she got pulled back by the world's force. Her laugh warmed his heart, and he couldn't imagine anything better than this moment they were sharing, right then and there. Nothing could ruin it. Once he was high enough for his liking, Jesse pushed himself out of the swing before tucking his body and rolling on the ground.

"10 out of 10!" Aubrey cheered as he popped up with his dorky grin smeared across his face.

"Your turn!" he nodded, moving out of her way. Aubrey shook her head as she began to slow down. "Oh, come on! I'll catch you! I promise!" he added, stretching out his arms to show he was sincere about his proposition.

"I'm scared! I'll hurt myself...or you!" she exclaimed with a small laugh. She _did_ have a habit of being clumsy.

"Don't be scared, Bree! I'm here to catch you when you fall! I'm not going anywhere! I promise."

Aubrey scrunched up her face before moving her arms to the front of the chains. She launched herself out as the swing pushed forward, and she shut her eyes before letting out a small squeal. She instantly felt Jesse's strong arms wrap around her before they both proceeded to topple to the ground. Aubrey couldn't help but giggle as she laid across Jesse's strong body, his arms still wrapped around her. Jesse rolled over so Aubrey's back was now on the ground, his arms supporting his weight as he lingered over her tiny frame. Aubrey smirked and grabbed the fabric of his t-shirt, meeting his lips with hers with excited force. Aubrey couldn't help but smile as she felt Jesse almost lose his balance as he kissed her back.

Jesse pushed himself off of the ground, extending a hand for Aubrey. She slipped her hand in his and pushed herself up with his help. She placed a light kiss on his cheek before he laced his hand in hers, heading off down the path.

"It's beautiful Jesse. I could stay here all day," she sighed with a small smile, looking up at him, the sunlight catching her blonde curls as they strolled along hand in hand.

"I could, too, Aubrey. Let's make the most of it." Jesse gave her hand a small squeeze and placed a small kiss on her temple.

As they walked, Aubrey found herself leaning into Jesse's arm. He slipped his hand out of hers and wrapped his arm around her shoulders. Aubrey closed the space between her body and his, wrapping her own arm around his shoulder. Jesse pressed his lips to her temple, causing her to blush increasingly. As they trail led out to the main field, Jesse stole a glance at Aubrey, noticing how the sun ever so perfectly reflected off of her golden curls and perfect skin. He's always known how beautiful she is, but at this very moment in life, it was no comparison.

"Don't move." he whispered in her ear before stepping to the side. He pulled out his phone and opened up the camera since he didn't have his professional camera. Aubrey laughed softly and looked down as he took the picture, a smile still on her face. Jesse beamed at his creation, not hesitating to show her. "Perfect."

"You continue to amaze me with your mad skills, Swanson." she giggled, nudging him lightly.

Jesse wrapped his arms around her waist from behind her and lightly kissed her shoulder. "It helps when your model is the most beautiful human being on the face of the planet," he whispered in her ear. Aubrey felt the color rush to her cheeks as he tore down her walls, making her feel like she mattered. "It's true."

Aubrey shook her head with a small laugh at his simple but impacting words. He wrapped his arms tighter, making her sink into him. She could feel his warm breath creep on her skin as his mouth grew closer to her body. "You are beautiful," he whispered. Jesse picked Aubrey up, a squeal escaping from her, and spun her around in circles, smiling at how beautiful she was even when she's spinning.

Aubrey wasn't expecting that, but she went with it, giggling as he spun her through the air under the sunlight. She loved feeling his arms so tightly around her and her neck muffling his laugh. Both Aubrey and Jesse closed their eyes as he continued to spin her around, taking in the sound of her giggles.

When Jesse opened his eyes, Aubrey wasn't the first one in his line of sight. An all too familiar face was, causing him to lose focus and abruptly stop spinning. He put Aubrey back on the ground and instantly grabbed her hand, pulling her in the opposite direction. Now he was really wishing they had driven instead of walked. Aubrey's confusion didn't stop Jesse as he quickly walked through the park.

"Jesse, what's wrong? What is happening," Aubrey begged to know as she struggled to keep up with his long stride? Jesse didn't answer her, to her dismay. He continued to mumble what sounded like threats under his breath.

Jesse peered over his shoulder for a brief second, only to see the person jogging after them, closing the distance between them. Jesse squeezed Aubrey's hand tightly, alarming her to the point of shock as she had to start jogging to keep up with him. Jesse glanced back at Aubrey with the most apologetic look she had ever seen him have. "I'm sorry." he whispered.

"For what? Jesse, what's wrong? Please! Talk to me, Jesse. Don't shut me out!" Before Aubrey could continue, she felt a grip form on her wrist. Aubrey let out a yelp and squeezed Jesse's hand in pain and fear.

Jesse spun around to face the same person he had learned to hate over the past ten years of his life. Jesse instinctively pulled Aubrey behind him, a little more forceful than appreciated, but he was being protective. Jesse clenched his fist quickly, contemplating on clocking him in the nose for laying a hand on his girlfriend.

"Jesse..." the man finally said with a crooked smile.

"Jesse, who is this?" Aubrey stuttered, hiding behind his solid frame. Jesse blocked Aubrey from the man with his arm, which sends off red flags in her mind.

"How dare you even think of laying a hand on my girlfriend! You're damn lucky we are in public, I swear to God. You touch her again, and you'll regret it." Jesse scolded firmly. He turned around and began to usher Aubrey away from him until he felt a cold hand lay on his shoulder. Jesse froze, not turning around but not moving forward. Aubrey looked back at him, fear filling her body. A small lump formed in the back of her throat as she saw Jesse's face drain.

Jesse's phone vibrated in his pocket, so he reached his hand in his pocket and pulled out his phone, tossing it to Aubrey to check. Jesse spun around and knocked the man's hand off of his shoulder. Aubrey unlocked his phone and read the text from his little sister, Beca. Aubrey's stomach dropped as she looked back up at Jesse, as tense as possible.

**_911. Dad's back._**

"I just want to talk and catch up, but you ran away." the man said.

"_You_ want to talk and catch up with _me_?" Jesse barked, receiving a nod as a response. "Well, talking is a two-sided thing, and that isn't happening." Jesse began to turn around before he grabbed his arm once more.

"Listen to me, son. Stop running away from me."

"Stop running away from_ you?_ You're the one who ran away from us. You left us, remember? I have the right to leave. I don't want to see you, nor do I want you to see Aubrey!" he shouted, shielding Aubrey with his body. "Why don't you run away again? Make it twice. We have nothing to talk about."

"Jesse, hear me out."

"We're through here." Jesse barked. "You touch my girlfriend again, and I'll kick your ass, father or not."

"Jesse," Aubrey said quietly, moving towards him and grabbing the hem of his shirt to get his attention. "Jesse, look at me."

Jesse turned around and immediately noticed the fear in her eyes. Jesse bit his tongue as his heart broke little by little. He knew an apology wouldn't make up for this.

"Talk to him. You'll regret it, trust me." she calmly said to him.

"Bree, you don't understand-"

"I understand perfectly well, Jess. You still have your father, and now is your opportunity to talk to him. It's an opportunity that I would kill to have again."

Jesse hung his head. He knew she was right. She always is. He pulled her into a tight hug before kissing the top of her head. "I'm sorry." he mumbled, pulling her closer. Jesse turned around and looked at his father with disgust on his face. "You get twenty minutes. Nothing more." he spat.

"I'll take it." he said, nodding to the empty picnic table behind them.

Jesse led Aubrey to the picnic table and sat down across from his father, pulling Aubrey close to him. She slid her hand in his and wrapped her free arm around his. "It'll be fine," she murmured, kissing his shoulder and resting her head against him. Jesse looked over at her with a sheepish smile. He tilted her chin up and gently placed his lips against hers, smiling in the kiss as he felt her soft, warm lips press against his.

His father sat across from them and stared at the two of them, making Aubrey slightly uncomfortable from the attention. Jesse grew tense, but Aubrey traced light patterns down his arm with her nails, essentially calming him down so he wouldn't do anything he'd later regret.

"So, Jesse, tell me. How are you?" he finally broke the silence.

"I was fantastic until five minutes ago." he grumbled.

"I'm sorry about that. What's happening in your life, now? What are you doing?"

"Photography for the paper with Aubrey." Jesse muttered, but when he said her name, he couldn't help but turn and look at her, a smile finally forming on his face.

"Oh how wonderful!"

"What are you doing here?" Jesse asked, playing with Aubrey's fingers to distract himself.

"I came to see you and your sister. I wanted to make sure you guys turned out okay."

"No thanks to you." Jesse muttered.

"Hey, I still raised you. Remember that."

"Yeah well I grew up after you left. Remember that." Jesse mocked.

"Jesse." Aubrey muttered softly after his remark. She rested her hand on his thigh and looked up at him. She ran her hand up and down his leg lightly as he took a deep breath to calm down.

"You have a very nice girl there, Jesse." he nodded toward Aubrey, who was still staring up at Jesse. "How long have you two been together?"

"Five months. Maybe you'd know that if you actually cared." Jesse deadpanned.

"I do care. That's why I'm here."

"Yeah, well, you didn't care ten years ago when you left us."

"That's not fair, Jesse. Don't dwell on the past."

"Who'd you leave us for?"

"That's not important, son." he diverted, clearly trying to change the subject.

"Who?"

"Jesse-"

"Tell me or we leave right now." Jesse warned, feeling a grip on his leg tighten.

After a moment of silence he finally shook his head and sighed. "Cassie."

Jesse focused his gaze to the top of the table as he tried to recall a Cassie in his father's life. After a few seconds of running through the women in his life while Jesse was in high school, he finally remembered a coworker of his named Cassie. For some reason, he found her very familiar even though he didn't know her very well. Only from a few office Christmas parties, did he see her. She still seemed oddly familiar. She seemed, actually, a lot, well, a lot like Aubrey. Tall, blonde, unforgettable stormy eyes, sturdy head on her shoulders, you name it. Jesse clenched his fist and looked up at his father in disgust, but his father wasn't looking at him. He was looking at Aubrey while she was carefully watched Jesse grow tense again. Aubrey followed his stare and saw the man staring at her. He winked at her, sending a shudder down her spine in disgust.

"You pig." Jesse scoffed. "Come on, Bree." he said, pulling Aubrey behind him as he quickly removed himself from the potentially harmful, for his father of course, situation. Aubrey followed without objecting, holding onto his hand tightly.

Aubrey felt a tight grip around her arm as they were rushing away. "Jesse!" she yelped out in pain. Jesse immediately turned around to see his father with a hold on her arm that was physically hurting her. Jesse lunged at the man. Could he even call him his father? Jesse tackled him to the ground, pinning him down and popping him a good one, square in the jaw.

"Try me." Jesse barked, grabbing the attention of people around them. "You lay another hand on her, and I'm calling the cops for assault. Stay away from us, and don't you even think of returning." Jesse pushed himself up off of the man and didn't look back at him as he ran over to Aubrey. She held her hand around the spot he had grabbed. Jesse carefully pulled her hand down and saw the red marks of his fingers, causing his anger to only boil down in his stomach.

"Oh God, Aubrey I'm so sorry. This was the last thing that I wanted to happen to you." Jesse mumbled, his voice starting to crack as he fought back tears. He didn't like to cry in front of others, but it had been an emotional day.

"Jesse, I'm sorry. I shouldn't have made you talk to him."

"It's not your fault. I could have said no. This is my fault."

Aubrey buried her head in his chest, and he wrapped his arms around her small body, leaning down and placing a kiss on top of her head. "Let's go back to the swings. Let's forget this." Aubrey murmured, placing a small kiss on his chest through his t-shirt. She held his hand in hers and led him down the path again to the swings.

Aubrey sat down in the swing and walked backwards, as if she were preparing to start swinging. Jesse moved in front of her and held the chains in his hands as well. He leaned forward and pressed his lips against hers innocently. She wrapped her hand around the back of his neck and pulled him closer, her chest now pressed against his.

"I'm not going anywhere, princess." he whispered in her ear. Jesse maneuvered around behind her and gave her a starting push. And as he sat there pushing her gently, he thought about it all. He pushed her away, but she always came back. If he had not have pushed her away, she wouldn't have had to come back. She never would have moved. And in that moment, he realized something. He didn't want to be anywhere else. He wanted to be the one to catch her when she's falling. He wanted to be the one she turns to first, her best friend, her confidant, and the love of her life.

Jesse stopped pushing Aubrey and walked around the swing set until he was standing in front of her.

"Will you catch me?" she asked, a devious smile forming on her face.

"Always." he smiled, his heart racing at her question.

Aubrey leapt into Jesse's arms and giggled as he caught her perfectly, not toppling to the ground this time. Aubrey wrapped her arms around his neck and stared into his warm eyes. Jesse placed a small kiss on her forehead before spinning her around once and setting her down.

"I'm never going anywhere." Jesse breathed into her neck, leaving a trail of kisses from her neck to her shoulder.

"Just like you promised?"

"Just like I promised." he echoed, tilting her chin up before meeting her lips once again. Aubrey wrapped her hands around the back of his neck, leaning up on her tippy toes to strengthen the kiss.

Jesse pulled away first, a smile forming on his face. "I'm not going anywhere, Aubrey. I'm always going to be here to catch you..because Aubrey,...I...I'm in...Aubrey, I love you." he finally bubbled out. Not as romantic as he'd like, but he finally said those three powerful, little words to her, and he meant them with his whole heart.

Aubrey smiled from ear to ear as he poured his heart out in those three little words. She took his hands in hers and pressed her forehead against his. "I love you."

And in that moment, both Jesse and Aubrey knew that this was a new beginning. They had both been waiting for each other for their whole lives, and here they were, finally together and in love with each other. Finally. Finally had they both said those three words to someone in their lives and meant it.

And for now, goodbye until tomorrow.


End file.
